


Always What You Needed

by CapsfavGirl



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Charaters, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Many Stupid Choices, Multi, Past Drug Use, Polyamory, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, slight AU, thoughts of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: You never forget your first love, or your second love and they never forget you.





	1. Remember How We Got Here

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so nothing actually happens while our characters are underage besides cute hand holding and such but since Roy is 18 when Dick is 14. I had to tag the warning just in case. I tried to tie in the fandoms well but might have failed in which case I'm sorry to whichever fandom I may fail. I was mostly shooting for comic but had to tie in everyone hence AU. Regardless I hope you enjoy.

"Mhmm," Wally moaned rolling his hips back trying to take in as much of his lover before sliding his dripping cock over the muscled stomach, savoring the feel of Roy moving in time within him.

"God, Baby you feel so good," the archer gripped his pale hips tighter, thumbs playing over the jutting bone. Bucking upward with more force, biting back a loud groan. "We'd better hurry this up, though, Ah," he gritted his teeth as the man above him vibrated, "Your boyfriend is gonna be home soon," The younger redhead only managed a huff, before Roy bent his knees angling his hips to hit the sweet spot in his lover.

Wally loved going fast in all things except when it came to making love. "Ah," he tried again but fell silent loving how Roy's blue eyes slid shut. He relished the way his head tipped backward in pleasure, revealing the tightly corded muscle of his neck. Everything about Roy was tension and release, always an archer.

Still, Roy tilted Wally back against his knees, allowing as much of his length to slide over his prostate as possible increasing his thrusts. Wrapping his calloused hand around the heavily leaking member, smearing the precome as he stroked faster. It only took a few pumps before the younger man cried out sending little currents through his lover, as his orgasm released over the well-defined abs. Roy, in turn, filled him with his own release.

Bonelessly, Wally fell backward panting, "He's your boyfriend, too," he finally managed.

Sealing a hot kiss over the slender neck, the older redhead only hummed his agreement before sucking a mark over the freckled skin. He smiled as he whispered, "Yea he is and I promised him dinner when he got home," He shifted them so his boyfriend was settled still sated on the couch when he got up. Returning a few minutes later with a warm washcloth he lovingly cleaned off the lithe body, kissing a few places after he wiped them clean. He pulled on his jeans, briefly debated a cigarette before dismissing it. Searching around he found the battered grey cap, placing it backward over his coppery red hair. Giving a wink and one more kiss to Wally's lips before making his way over to the kitchen.

As Roy was chopping veggies, Wally sauntered over to him in his boxers and Roy's shirt. He watched the muscles moving beneath the milky skin as he worked. "You know it's probably not safe to cook shirtless," he posed.

Red Arrow only smirked, "You complaining about the view, Walls," red brow quirked.

The younger man looked him over consideringly, taking in every scar scattered across his body, some small, some larger some that scared Wally with how close he had come to losing the man before him. Instead of answering he draped his slightly taller body over the man's broad back. His fingers trailed down a massive scar which ran from his shoulder to his midback, once it had run lower but Roy had grown since then. Then his fingertips caressed up the cool metal arm on his right side before he kissed, lips touching metal and flesh. Roy hated those two reminders of how badly he had messed up but Wally along with Dick loved those "flaws" saw the beauty in them. The scar was a reminder in a weird sort of way of how this all began. It got them from where they started as teens and the arm was how they ended up where they were now as men.

"Want me to help with anything," he offered.

Blue eyes lit up with laughter before a kiss was pressed to the speedster's lips, "Babe you are beautiful and I love you but you are a train wreck in the kitchen,"

Wally only laughed in agreement watching Roy dump veggies into the wok, sesame oil hissing slightly. He was satisfied simply watching that back work while his boyfriend cut up chicken, his eyes fixated on that scar. Not for the first time he reflected what that scar started. He loved that scar really loved that scar.

 

 

 

**Back Then**

Wally had been friends with Roy for a long time, best friends. He had helped him through one of his hardest times. They hung out often, being only two years apart in age. Together they talked about girls and occasionally guys. He was actually surprised when Roy once commented on how hot Connor was.

"Hey, hot is hot," Roy shrugged looking slightly nervous. Wally in turned looked over the Kryptonian once more before nodding appreciatively. Kid Flash was the only one who knew his friend's secret identity. Speedy knew his, but he wasn't the only team member privy to that information, Wally's other best friend knew as well.

Robin and Speedy got along surprisingly well especially considering how bullheaded both could be. They would occasionally butt heads over strategy but neither cut each other any slack and easily called one another out when necessary unafraid of evoking the other's temper. Roy understood better than anyone the high standards to which Batman's protege was held. Having done some damaging things to himself in order to live up to Green Arrow's expectations. That's where they found common ground, knowing just how hard to push each other and when to rein the other in. It also made for some explosive arguments, however.

Speedy was freshly eighteen celebrating by taking his turn at monitor duty. Yawning loudly he stretched languidly. "Happy Birthday to me," he muttered dully. As if in response the alarms blared to life.

Kaldur'ahm and several other team members had left for another mission. The remaining members assembled and assessed. Con and Wally zipped out to rescue civilians while he and Robin went to take on the baddies. Deathstroke detonated several bombs throughout the city. He and Bane were currently trying to draw out the remaining team members. They had anticipated easy targets in the young heroes.

In the thick of things Conner was simultaneously trying to clear out civilians and locate bombs, Kid flash was pulling people to safety they understood without being told that they were the two best equipped to help clear as many people from harm's way. This left the two least enhanced individuals to fight, however.

Robin wielded his bo staff expertly against Slade while Roy took on Bane doing his best to cut the tubing that fed the venom into his body. Gunshots and the sound of the younger hero grunting drew his attention away just long enough for the luchador to grab the quiver at his back. The force was strong enough to break the leather strap, as he was thrown into the side of a brick building with bone crunching force. The archer rolled painfully to his side, catching sight of Robin limping as he tried to watch both opponents at once. "Supes, KF, need a hand here," he groaned into the comm. The surge of protectiveness that rushed through him was staggering. Red anger coursed through his veins as he saw his friend in such danger. He felt the gust as Superboy barreled into Bane's midsection. Unfortunately for the super, the villain was equipped with kryptonite lined brass knuckles. Two savage blows to the boys face sent him to the ground. It was enough to get Speedy moving "They would not hurt Robin," his mind growled demanding he stand. "KF, need you," he wheezed as he forced himself to his feet. His body a litany of painful protests. Still, he ran eyes zeroing in on the arrows he needed, rolled to avoid the obscenely muscled arms while grabbing up the ones he needed. He turned still sliding on his knees as he fired three arrows at once into the supercharged wrestler. Then he held the bulkier arrow in his mouth as he fired the last of his tranquilizers hitting its mark.

Deathstroke's sword easily cleaved Robin's bow in two, would have ended the boy if not for the blur that knocked him from its path. In his hurry Wally lost his footing stumbling before they both crashed the the ground. He rolled them so he took the brunt of the impact more concerned with getting his best friend clear of danger.

Roy was too close to use his final arrow, or so he thought. The moment Slade had pulled the gun, he loosed without hesitation or regard for himself. The explosion sent both the assassin and the archer flying. Speedy hit the ground, the biting pain of something sharp ran down his back before his head connected with the concrete.

Kid Flash didn't give Deathstroke time to recover knocking him unconscious with a supersonic punch. Then he proceeded to detach the hoses from Bane lest he awaken and cause more trouble. After clearing the threats he turned to find his best friend laying unresponsive while blood pooled beneath him. The sight caused his heart to seize in his chest.

 

 

 

Back at Mount Justice Wally was stitching a now awake Roy. Kid Flash grateful his friend had fortunately been out when they gave him the IV of blood. The archer's aversion to needles, known to his friends. His eyes surveyed the work already done as the sutures climbed up the archer's back. He apologized at the hiss he heard upon pulling the needle through the tattered flesh. Trying his best to stay out of the argument taking place.

"What the hell were you thinking, Speedy," the Boy Wonder demanded. The older teen's body looked pretty well put through it, littered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes aside from the wound running the full length of his back. Really, Wally could've sped through the stitching but he was meticulous, wanting to ensure the wound had been properly cleaned and closed. "Rob lay off for a second, huh," he pleaded.

Instead, the younger boy only became angrier after seeing the extent of the injury, "You could have killed him with that explosion, you idiot,"

After sitting calmly through the rant Speedy snapped, "He could have killed you," he roared back, Glaring furiously he pulled away from the speedster mending him.

"We don't kill," Robin spat back never raising his voice.

Rolling his eyes Roy shot back, "He had armor on. I knew he could take the blast," jumping to his feet face in the younger boy's.

Coldly, Dick said "From that distance, you couldn't have been sure," face shoved into the older teen's he added, "You almost died because you're a reckless moron,"

Sighing the younger redhead sped the rest of the wound closed, "Come on guys," he tried to wedge himself between two icy sets of blue eyes. Only after Connor came in and pulled him away did he stop, "What are you doing," he demanded.

"They need to talk," the super insisted pulling him out the door. They hadn't even made it passed the frame before he heard Roy's admission. "I'd rather kill him than he kill you," the archer's words losing ire.

"And I would've hated you for it," Robin snarled still angry.

All of the fight had left Speedy as he said, "Better you're alive and hating me than dead and I hate myself for not saving you," a heavy breath, "I couldn't handle losing you," He tried to backpedal, "You're too important...to the team,"

Something twisted inside Wally at the revelation, it felt suspiciously like jealousy. Once again Connor was at his side trying to tug him away. His feet felt heavy, making his movements sluggish. Insistently, Con pulled at him, "I know I don't always get social cues but even I know listening to such a private conversation is frowned upon,"

The door was open and the hall echoed so he was still able to hear Robin's flustered reply. "You don't know what you're saying you wouldn't be sayin' that if you knew I was only fourteen," his tone lacked any of his usual confidence.

"Shit, I thought you were older the way you act," Roy chuckled his voice became gravelly as he added, "Really doesn't matter to me," he closed the gap between them, pulled the raven haired boy to him as he shrugged, "Like a high school senior dating a freshman, no big deal,"

A crushing feeling weighed down Wally's chest as he leaned into Superboy's comforting albeit awkward hug.


	2. That Beautiful Thing We Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as well as Roy had planned and Wally gets caught in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with everything I write I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. There are more chapters to come. Thanks as always for reading. Also, I know Roy's look is more Arsenal with the cap and goggles and less Speedy but I chose to indulge as I love that particular look.

Wally spent the next six months trying to be happy for his two best friends. Actually, not much had changed really, Roy and Dick both made certain he never felt left out. What had changed left a bitter taste in his mouth. Honestly, he couldn't figure out why it was, but no amount of dwelling on it ever came with an answer just a pang in his chest and a twist in his stomach.

Public displays were minimal, restricted to barest touches of the hands or lips. Occasionally in passing Roy would reach out to give Dick's hand a squeeze, Other times he would hold the younger boy's hand long enough to brush his lips over the scarred knuckles. Kisses were soft presses to the corner of one another's mouths. All of which made Wally yearn but for what exactly he wasn't sure. 

Once Wally had unthinkingly walked into Dick's room to see Roy pressed to him whispering affectionate words while tenderly cupping his face. Lips ghosting over the very flushed Boy Wonder's "My Pretty Bird," He sped out of there so fast it left a telling gust in his wake. His own body flushed as he trembled careful to knock or loudly announce his arrival, after that. Another time after a particularly hard mission, Dick was cuddled against the archer asleep with the lean muscular arm wrapped around him. Those were the moments that left Kid Flash with an ache he could never outrun.

Then there was the team picture, Roy in his backward cap and red goggles. Everyone else was in their uniforms as well. He stood between Connor and Roy, the shorter boy was in front and to the side as he flashed Wally a large grin. It felt good until Speedy slipped an arm around Robin's slim waist, hand splayed on his abdomen while resting his other hand on the younger redhead's shoulder. The older teen placed a kiss behind his boyfriend's ear, lighting a brilliant smile across his face right as the picture snapped. "I love you, Pretty Bird," Roy whispered causing the younger to stiffen. Dick abruptly turned away and exited the room without a word. 

The older teen's smile fell, his shoulders drooped visibly. Wally had seen the moment his friend's heart broke. The speedster offered his best "It'll be okay," smile, feeling for the older hero.

M'gann had fortunately been keeping out of other's thought so the only person to hear the admission besides Wally was Con. The other team members were used to Robin having other things to do at times so his quick exit drew little attention. They debated for a moment deciding on pizza, before heading out, leaving Roy and Wally to linger.

"You'd better go catch up if you're gonna beat Supes to the pizza," Speedy sighed eyes trained on the hallway. 

Shoving the teen's shoulder the younger encouraged, "Go talk to him,". Despite being jealous of what the two had Wally pressed him. He would not wish sadness on either of his best friends and it was obvious to everyone they made each other happy.

The older redhead nodded heading to his boyfriend's room. "Rob," he called preparing to knock, only to have the door jerked open. Robin was in his civvies, dark glasses in place. "Rob, Babe I'm sorry if I sprung that on you," he began swallowing past the lump forming in his throat, "And it's totally cool if you're not there yet...or or whatever the case..."

He was cut off sharply by the younger teen's demand, "How can you love me if you don't even know my real name? If you won't tell me yours," his voice was almost a yell, "You don't love me, YOU love Robin," he accused.

"Dick," Roy sighed, he pulled his goggles off to look the younger boy in the eyes. When the sunglasses remained firmly in place he sighed again, "Richard John Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne and former flying Grayson," he looked helplessly at the younger hero. 

"You bastard, you knew all this time," Dick roared, "How dare you invade my privacy. What'd you do hack into my computer? What," the look of utter betrayal twisted his face. 

Patiently, (Roy was good at patience despite what people thought, he was an archer after all) he began, "Batman works with Green Arrow at the same time that Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen have business together. Everyone knows you're Bruce Wayne's adopted son," he mumbled bitterly, "I'm not just some dumb jock. I can put two and two together," his voice softened.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew," a fist pounded against the archer's chest, "Why didn't you just tell me who you were," Dick loathed being at a disadvantage, even it seemed when it was to someone he loved because he did love Speedy. That only made this betrayal hurt all the worse.

Roy's eyes closed slowly, he took a steadying breath. He knew where this was heading knew the boy before him too well. Hoping his profession of love would bring them closer. Wanting nothing more than to admit he loved Dick not just the protege to Batman but the boy who had lost his parents yet still lived in the light. He believed the teen much stronger than Batman who embraced darkness and solitude. He admired how the Robin never forgot how to fly or to lift up those around him. He spoke defeated, knowing he had lost more than his boyfriend's trust, no reason he gave would be enough. "I never told you mine because you never seemed ready to share yours," he cleared his throat, "I didn't want to pressure you into something you weren't ready for. I was willing to wait for you,"

"You said the same thing about sex, when I asked you about it," Dick's voice was cold, "But you still went and got yourself tested last week," he spat, "So obviously YOU were ready,"

"Rob...Dick, you weren't ready to share your identity with me, I wasn't willing to sleep with only a part of you," he tried vainly, "You're worth waiting for,"

"What was the plan here Speedy, tell me you love me so you could get in my pants," he snapped off the shades to glare accusingly, "Cause obviously you have way more experience than me if you needed to get yourself tested," 

Now irritation was building in the redhead, "What," he demanded body tensed, "No! Dick, I was happy with what we were doing. What kind of asshole do you think I am," he barked. "I was just trying to be ready, responsible," 

Tearfully the acrobat shouted back, "If you were so willing to wait how come you would bail on me at night to go jerk off in the showers,"

Anger was flushing the pale skin, "Because you're fucking smart and sexy as hell and yeah I thought about it but you weren't ready and I was fucking fine with that too," He dragged in a breath "You're a fucking hypocrite, by the way, spying on me and going through my shit," he was in the younger boy's face, this close Dick could read the raw hurt behind the anger, "You're mad at me for putting things together but at least I never invaded your privacy,"

"Well you don't have to waste your time waiting on a hypocrite anymore," Robin choked back a sob, "It's over, Speedy," he slammed the door in Roy's face locking it.

Resting his head against the door he despaired, "It's Roy, Roy Harper," he moved to knock once more, instead he rested his open palm on the door. 

Wally stood awkwardly at the end of the hallway before rushing over to him. He placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, "It'll be okay, you know how Rob gets just give him some space," he smoothed his hand up and down the muscular arm. 

An errant tear tumbled down the older teen's cheek as he sniffed, "He's stubborn and it's hard for him to trust," he straightened himself scrubbing a hand over his eyes, "I fucked this up,"

Though it pained Wally to see both his friends hurting like this he was at a loss for words. He gave an awkward side hug to the archer who only smiled sadly back. 

"Keep an eye on him for me, Walls," he asked pulling a cigarette from the battered pack as he made his exit. 

Helplessly Wally only nodded. It occurred to him that it was the first time in a long while he had seen his friend lighting up. His face pinched when he lightly tapped the door, "Rob," he tried but there was no answer.

 

 

A few days later found Wally standing beside his uncle, while Oliver and Roy had a shouting match. "I don't know what's gotten into you Speedy, but you need to pull your head out of your ass before someone gets hurt," the blonde shouted "Stop acting like a fucking kid if you don't want to be treated like one,"

Roy threw his cap at Oliver's feet, "I'm so done with this sidekick bullshit," he snarled back before storming out. 

Wally walked over to pick up the well-worn hat, not meeting either of the men's eyes. "Ollie that was harsh," Barry began, "He just broke up with someone he loved like crazy,"

"He can't afford to be that distracted in the field, he could get hurt," the older archer looked at the doorway, "Better he take a break and get his head straight," This earned him a glare from the younger speedster, who then sped out wordlessly to find his friend.

Roy was standing just outside the rooftop door, blowing a cloud of smoke from his lungs. His dark blue eyes glittered in the moonlight, "Hey Walls," he offered a weary grin.

The speedster observed the nearly empty crisp new pack with worry. The fact that there were worse things his best friend could be doing dampened his concern. His eyes stuttering to the old track marks littering the archer's arms. At one point in Roy's life, the demand to be everything he thought Oliver wanted of him became too much. In reality, he was the only one truly putting that pressure on himself and Oliver's absence was not out of disapproval but literally lack of consideration. He got better, thanks to Hal, Dinah and in no small part Wally who had been there unfailingly through it all. Oliver realized how his negligence actually led his adoptive son down that path instead of hating him for being weak. Understanding he was simply a kid who desperately needed his adoptive father's approval. Wally smiled, grateful to still have his friend by his side. 

The older redhead looked at the cap clutched tightly in his friend's hand. Taking another long drag a sad smile took residence on his face. He blew out eyes still studying the teen before him. 

"You gonna stop heroing," Kid Flash held the cap closer, moving like he was going to put it on but stopping by his nose. Roy always had this comforting scent, there was something solid, strong in that scent. Briefly, the younger entertained the thought of pressing himself to his friend and breathing deeply of his essence. 

"Nah, just done being someone's fucking sidekick, he shrugged, "I outgrew Speedy a while ago, I think," he sighed crushing his butt under a black boot. He shook another smoke from the pack, cupping the flame to his face. Eyes never leaving the observant green ones, "I know for damn sure I've out matured Oliver Queen,"

Debating for a moment, he simply shrugged. They had always been able to speak candidly to one another, saying whatever was on their minds. "You never smoked this much around Dick," it came out sad, edged with a bitterness that surprised himself.

Nodding the older teen only shrugged one-shouldered, "He kept trying to get me to quit. Probably would've kicked my ass if I smoked this much around him," he gave the younger teen's shoulder a squeeze. 

Inhaling deeply, "You tried callin' him," he asked not sure what answer he was hoping for.

Wordlessly the archer pitched the half-smoked cigarette, "I tried to let him take the lead, set the pace for our relationship," he raked a hand through his short hair. "Honestly I think if I had set the pace I just would've fucked things up faster. He was way too good for an ex-junkie like me," there was a hollowness in his voice.

Wally hated hearing the older redhead put himself down like that, "Roy," he started seeing the pleading look in his friend's face stopped him. The look that demanded Wally not make excuses for him. "He misses you, Speedy," he offered instead. 

"Better off without me," Roy dismissed, the anguish in his voice contradicting his conviction. Pressing a hand to his eyes he cursed, "I love him so much, Walls," his whole body sagged as he went on, "But he won't ever trust me again. Call me a coward but I can't face him knowing I lost him forever," his breath stuttered as he fought for control.

Clumsily Wally pressed himself in a tight hug to the older redhead. It took a few minutes before the taller teen caught his breath mumbling something about a fresh start. Kid Flash tucked himself closer to Roy for a moment, "Can I keep the hat," he asked timidly.

Smoothing the hair lighter red than his own Roy chuckled, "Sure thing Walls,"

 

 

Wally raced to Mount Justice a few minutes late for his turn at monitor duty. Dick was already at the computer, his domino mask in place. Being the younger boy's best friend he read the disheartened posture as he turned to face him. Instantly the boy's gaze dropped to the worn grey cap.

"This, oh he's fine...well I mean he's not hurt. Well um actually," he stammered.

Robin's eyes bored into him from behind his mask. His patience thin, body taut with concern. 

"He's alive just he quit being Speedy, Green Arrow's sidekick is all," he reassured.

The quiet relief evident in the reply, "Oh," was all the dark haired boy could manage. Robin turned to look at the screens, but Wally knew better he knew the slight angle to his head meant his eyes hadn't left the cap.

The redhead held the cap possessively closer for a moment. He hated being in the middle of this. It was something he had not been comfortable with since the beginning. They were still his best friends, however, had been good friends to one another before becoming more. Reluctantly he offered the tattered cap to the boy, "Actually he's kinda a mess and misses you," he waved the item when Dick didn't take it.

This time he turned his whole body closed himself off as he clicked on the computer monitor, "I don't think I could ever trust him again," the younger mumbled, "And I'm not sure he would've ever truly believed he was someone worth loving," he sighed mournfully. Thinking back to a time when they had been laying together in Dick's bed the younger boy had removed both their gloves running his fingers up the archer's defined arms, marveling at how beautiful they were. Speedy had jerked away, a tight disgusted frown on his face before he smiled and called Dick his Pretty Bird caressing his cheek.

Wally only took his seat playing with the cap, which he pressed to his nose for a moment. His heart ached with the surety that they would not be seeing Roy for a while. He had alienated himself from the team and from his father and there was nothing the younger teen could do to fix it. Never had Wally felt so torn both wanting to run to the archer's side assure him he wasn't alone, equally feeling the urge to stay put and sooth the younger boy's broken heart.

The acrobat gave a small huff of laughter, noticing how his friend kept bringing the cap to his nose. "I love the way he smelled like smoke, leather and I don't know just so much like Roy," he looked forlorn as he went on, "I still have his cracked goggles from our fight with Bane and Deathstroke,"


	3. What We Didn't Even Know We Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes learn to work together again. Wally and Roy get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for the chapter my exhausted brain insisted on churning out at 3 in the morning. That being said any errors are totally mine and I hope you enjoy.

Months had passed, Robin compartmentalizing his hurt so that it never affected his performance with the team or Batman. They gained new members, saved cities, fought bad guys as usual until one threat proved to be more than the team could handle alone. It didn't merit League involvement but Roy answered their call for assistance, much to Artemis's chagrin.

He entered the mountain donning red leather from head to toe, the thick gauntlets that ran up to his heavily muscled biceps, also covering the old scars he had always been ashamed of. He had gotten taller, and much more defined in his absence. His blue eyes were hidden behind a red domino mask and his fiery red hair was slightly longer than the buzz cut Speedy had donned. Just long enough for him to run his fingers through when he saw Robin, but they didn't speak. He listened to the briefing asked a few questions, offered a few suggestions but kept himself carefully distant from the team he had abandoned.

The mission was successful and everyone came through mostly unscathed minus a few bumps and scratches. Kaldur smiled relieved that Roy was still able to sync himself so easily once again. He and the other original teammates had missed their first archer. "M'gann made potpies," he offered neutrally.

"Yeah, c'mon Sp...Red," Wally encouraged hopefully. 

Robin silently walked passed them into the kitchen to grab a water bottle before heading to his room. Before he could make it to the hallway Red Arrow declined, "Sorry but I've got to get back to my own city and mission," noting how the Boy Wonder froze, he thanked them, "It was good to see you," the statement ambiguous but he was looking at Dick. Offering a smile to the team he said his goodbyes.

It wasn't the last team up they called him in for and he always came when they asked without fail. Everyone worked together seamlessly even Robin and Red Arrow could effortlessly read one another's movements reacting accordingly. This surprised most of the team including Wally. Roy knew that it simply meant Dick had packed away any feelings, focusing entirely on the tasks at hand. He tried not to let that fact break his heart, sometimes he even succeeded in pretending he believed it.

The best thing that came of it was how often he got to see Wally they would even hang out afterward when they both had the time. They laughed, teasing one another to no end. He had his best friend back, "Sorry I haven't been around much, Walls," he atoned. The younger dismissed it quickly relishing in the older teen's company. Things were almost perfect to Wally. He did miss spending time with both best friends together, the way he had taken for granted, remembering how good it felt when it was the three of them.

Roy celebrated his twentieth birthday alone on a mission, it took him far away for an undetermined amount of time. When Wally turned eighteen he got an unexpected call from the archer, "Welcome to being a legal adult Walls, we"ll have to get together soon to celebrate," 

Soon it seemed was a year later, with Wally at Roy's small apartment, celebrating landing his dream job, "To Central City PD's best new mechanic," Roy toasted with a beer, tipping it to Wally's with a light clink. Coast City Pizza boxes dominated the small coffee table while soda and empty beer bottles littered the tiny kitchen counter.

They were both laughing loudly at the movie Wally had picked out for them. "What is this crap you got me watching, Walls," the blue eyes alight, holding his sides on the couch. 

Grinning up from his spot on the floor "Shut up you know it's hilarious," he shouldered the knee, oblivious to the large splotch of pizza sauce at the corner of his mouth.

Chuckling softly, "Geeze Walls you're worse than a little kid," the man teased as he took the teen's face in his hand, thumb swiping the sauce away. The intimacy of the gesture amplified when Wally's tongue slipped out to lap the digit. They both froze for several drawn-out seconds. The younger redhead parted his lips with a small gasp, clear green eyes met with stormy blues. 

A sound which could only be described as a growl issuing from the archer's throat as he slid the roughened pad of his thumb over the soft bottom lip. He crashed heavily to his knees beside the speedster crushing their mouths together. His breath a hot pant against the eager lips.

Hungrily they both gripped onto one another as Roy began fucking his tongue into Wally's pliant mouth. Hands found their way to the small of Wally's back as he pulled himself atop the archer's muscled thighs where he knelt. Fingers threaded into his thick ginger hair, tugging it to expose the freckled neck. Kid Flash groaned at the hot seal of his friend's mouth sucking a mark to his skin. Grinding his hips down to press against the large erection, both of them gasping at the feel.

Tauntingly, Red Arrow pulled the plump bottom lip between his teeth. Firmly grabbing to still the vibrating hips he bucked up eagerly as he mapped out the younger redhead's mouth with his tongue. He pulled away to pant against the shell of the hero's ear, "Damn Walls, you need to slow down," huskily. Forcing down the need for release with all of his discipline. 

The teen in his lap only bracketed his hold on the powerful shoulder and opposing forearm with bruising strength. Grinding harder to gain more delicious friction, "I can't," he cried out, "You feel so good," his throat vibrating as he spoke. 

"I'm about to make you feel so much better," the promise came out a growl. Taking the well defined ass in his large hands, he brought them both up in a fluid motion. Savoring how the long legs wrapped around his waist, he pressed a biting kiss.

The display of strength made the speedster moan out, "Fuck, forget how strong you are sometimes," his flesh dimpling with excitement. He painted his tongue up the thick corded neck, working his own mark into the unblemished flesh. 

Forcing himself to slow down Roy gently kissed, pressing and relaxing against the swollen lips in a way that gently rocked them both back and forth. He carried the lean bodied teen the short distance to the bed. Having a studio apartment had its perks. Kneeling he eased the lithe form onto the bed, smoothing a hand down the speedster's body. His fingers traced the carved muscles along Wally's stomach, stopping at the hem of his t-shirt, a silent request. Only after receiving the affirming nod did he pull the fabric up with teasing slowness, chasing the material with his mouth. Revealing pale flesh his tongue traced and dipped following the contours of muscle.

"Roy," it came out a plea. A plea for what Kid Flash wasn't entirely sure of, he just knew he loved the feel of the other redhead worshipping his body with reverent touches. He pulled the shirt from the archer, fingertips grazing the skin, tripping over scars every so often. 

Another kiss heated between them until they were both breathless. Pulling both pairs of pants off with calloused hands, before tauntingly peeling the red (of course they were red) boxers down the pale hips. His mouth once again following the newly exposed flesh. He sucked a mark inside one of the runner's powerful thighs. Soon there was wet heat over Wally's aching cock.

"God, ROY," the teen cried out as he was swallowed down curling his whole body at the sensation. Hitting the back of the throat, he only moaned louder when he felt the soft convulsion around his head.

Roy worked his tongue expertly over the shaft, hollowing his cheeks to seal completely over the long throbbing member. As he dragged upward the tip of his tongue painted feather light touches along the thick vein before he would quickly swallow the whole length back down. Smirking as he saw Wally nearing his climax, working his mouth faster until he saw the green eyes, hooded with lust slide shut. The helpless whine sent a jolt of pleasure to his own leaking dick as he drank down everything Wally had to give. 

Throwing his head back against the pillow, a hand clutched firmly in his thick hair Wally could only pant. Bonelessly his body splayed as he came down, "That was... geez Roy," he waved his hand vaguely.

Still very much erect the gleaming blue eyes burned with open want, his voice taking on a rumbling timber as he offered, "There's more I can do to you," he rose up on his knees putting himself on display for the speedster, "If you want me too," his body tight with controlled desire.

The nineteen-year-old dragged his eyes over the archer's body littered with scars, the hard form illuminated perfectly by the setting sunlight washing in from the window. Emerald eyes focused intently on his friend stroking himself, slowly above him. Wally trusted the man, knew the softness in the midnight blue eyes was genuine. The affection in them told him he could say yes or no and would get whichever he asked for without qualm. "Please," he breathed.

Roy stretched over him, blanketing him with his body as he kissed along the freckled shoulder, holding himself up over the speedster. His other hand went to the bedside stand pulling out a bottle of lube. A snap and the almost silent slicking of his fingers the only sound besides their breathing. Easing himself back down Red Arrow tenderly kissed down the trembling body. His finger circled the quivering entrance, breaching as he nipped at the hipbone. He stilled for a moment before mouthing over the rapidly hardening cock before him. 

Wally rocked his hips down to the intrusion, groaning loudly. His hole trembled as a second finger was added pulling a gasp from him. He began thrusting up into the man's willing mouth and fucking himself down onto the fingers, chasing both pleasurable sensations. "Oh f-f-fuck," he cried as the pads of Roy's fingers pressed over his prostate.

Pulling off the hard length with a slurp, he pushed a third finger into the vibrating teen. His fingers pumped never leaving the sweet spot as he determined to make Wally come on his fingers alone. He wanted to make the hero focus on the pleasure as opposed to the burning stretch. 

Pleasant tingles traveled throughout the quivering teen. He came screaming Roy's name as his orgasm crashed into him. He gripped painfully tight to the short red hair and tattooed bicep, still panting the mantra of his archer's name. His eyes wandered down to see the dripping neglected cock and he knew he wanted nothing more than to be full with it. "Fuck me," he pleaded, holding the glittering sapphires with his verdurous eyes. 

Nodding Roy reached into the nightstand once more, pulling out a condom. He sheathed himself then worked more lube over his thick cock with a hiss, He stopped noting the hesitant look, "Walls," he invited. 

"You... you don't need the condom," he offered, "I don't have...can't give you anything,"

Pressing him down onto the bed with a kiss, "Let me make you feel good," he murmured against the plush lips, his stubble scraping slightly as he spoke. 

The stretch was significant, but it only added to heat building in his groin once again. After Roy had bottomed out Wally cried out in surprise at how deeply he felt the penetration. Feeling deliciously full, loud shameless moans escaped from the speedster's mouth, punctuated by the name he yelled out. 

Pounding into the hot channel, Roy groaned primally. The tight heat amplified by the vibrating pulse practically milking his cock. "Fuck Walls, you feel so amazing Baby," he gritted out as he desperately fought to regain control of his erratic thrusts. Hips snapping at a bruising pace. 

Hearing those words tipped Wally over the edge, shooting thick ribbons of white across Roy's stomach, chest and neck. Embarrassed he realized his biting grip had left bruises on the man's bicep. That was secondary to the pleasant exhaustion overtaking his body though.

Still pumping working the speedster through his release, keeping a brutal pace until he roared bracing against the headboard with his arm, tight sinew straining as he found his own climax. Dipping his head he kissed Wally languidly as he pulled out of the younger man's body. Selfishly enjoying the look of loss that accompanied his withdrawal. He grabbed a shirt from his dirty laundry pile wiping himself off before throwing the condom away. Stepping into his bathroom for a moment, returning with a warm damp towel to clean up the limp body spread across his bed. Climbing back into the bed he pulled the teen to himself nuzzling into his sweaty hair. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Roy's phone blared loudly in the silent room. He only held Wally tighter as he reached up to answer it.

Even in his sleep-muddled state, Wally knew the man in his arms would have to head out. Glancing over to the digital clock informed him it was 12:45 at night. He yawned cuddling the warm body beside him for as long as he could.

Red Arrow sat up placing a tender kiss to the red locks, "An informant I've been waiting on came through," he slid off the bed and began dressing. 

Wally watched as the long scar that traveled down his back vanished beneath an undershirt followed by the leather top. Saw the man carefully apply the adhesive before his blue eyes disappeared behind the red domino. A guilty churn twisted in his stomach.

He smirked as he looked over at the still naked speedster. He knelt on the bed to plant one more kiss to the lips of his new lover. Something must have shown on the young hero's face because Roy's confidence faltered. He knew he didn't have much time yet he lingered. "Walls," he looked briefly to the side, "This didn't...doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to," he couldn't meet the green eyes as he said the words.

Finally regaining himself, "It meant something, Red," he insisted cupping the man's face. Taking a breath, "Its just," he hesitated, "What do you want me to tell Dick,"

The same sad smile Wally remembered ghosted over the archer's face, "Whatever you're comfortable with," he leaned in for another kiss, "We can talk about this when I get back," a peck to the lips as he whispered his plea, "Stay, please, say you'll wait for me," 

Swallowing Kid Flash nodded his heart aching at the vunerability in the request. It wasn't until Roy was out the window that it struck Wally for the first time that Red Arrow went out completely alone. He had no team watching his back ready to jump in if he needed them and no mentor shadowing him in case he got in over his head. The thought forced a tendril of fear to worm into his heart. Hugging his knees to himself he pulled Roy's pillow to his face taking comfort in the scent. 

In the nearly complete darkness, he noticed his phone's notification light blinking. A text from Dick pulled up which read, "Congrats on landing the job, Walls. Sorry about not responding earlier was working with B. Call me when you get this. Seriously no matter how late,"

"Damn," he rubbed his cheek anxiously before wrapping himself in Roy's soft sheets. He called his friend back grateful he would be unable to see the guilty flush coloring his skin. It only took two rings before it was picked up.

"Hey KF, I'm so glad you landed the job. Not that I doubted you for a second, you're the best mechanic there is," Dick beamed over the phone, "So speed on over and we can celebrate with pizza, my treat," 

Scratching the back of his head, "Oh, um. I'm actually at Roy's right now, but we can hang out tomorrow when you get out of school," he offered.

It was Robin's turn to become uncomfortable, "Well I kinda made plans with Babs," he regretted.

"Really," he exclaimed, "That's cool. I'm glad things are going well for you two," he gushed.

The teen's smile could be heard over the phone, "Thanks Walls. Sorry things didn't work out with you and Artemis,"

Wally shrugged even though he couldn't be seen, thinking, "She wasn't the archer I really wanted," before feeling guilty for the thought, "Yeah so wanna meet up this weekend then," he changed the subject.

"Sure thing KF have fun," a long pause then he added, "Tell Red I said "Hey," before he disconnected.

Wally allowed himself the hope that maybe things would be okay. Dick had Barbara now so he had obviously gotten over Roy. "Right," he supposed. Allowing himself the possibility he could have them both together in his life once again. He always felt more evenly keeled when he was around them both.

He awoke later to the painful hiss of Roy trying to pull his quiver over his head. Wally sped to his side helping him. That close he noted the broken lip and bruised face, his arm heavily scraped. Shaking his head he helped the archer undress, bruises spotted his torso dark contrast to the light complexion, "Did you try not getting hit, Stud," he snarked.

An arched brow, "Funny coming from the man who's had more broken bones than anyone else I've ever met," he shot back pulling the slightly shorter redhead to himself.

"Speed healing means I'm allowed to be a little more reckless," his fingers trailed over the purple mark blossoming across his chest, "You need to be more careful," 

A heated kiss cut off his admonishment, "Shut up Baby," A few moments later found them in Roy's rather large shower. Wally pressing his heated face to the cool tile while Roy worked him open once more.

"Turn around Walls, I wanna see your face when I slide inside you," his voice gravelly in the speedster's red tipped ear. Looking over the flushed trembling body Red Arrow marveled, "God you're beautiful," before tearing open the gold foiled square with his teeth.

Wally stayed his hand from sliding it on, eyes flooded with lust, "I trust you, Roy. You won't hurt me please let me feel all of you,"

Several emotions crossed the older man's face, before he kissed lovingly to the teen's mouth, "It'll feel good Baby, I promise," he rolled the condom on, slicking himself up. Hoisting the long legs up to his hips, he pressed slowly into the speedster. This time he set a slow pace, taking his time and making love to his best friend.


	4. We Found Ourselves In a Good Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally tells Dick and they double date. Roy gives Connor some harsh advice and goes to Dick for some of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't 100% happy with this chapter but I figured I better get it out or spend forever fidgeting with it. I hope you enjoy regardless. Thanks as always for reading.

Superheroing kept everyone busy, villains and natural disasters had little concern for how badly friends wanted to get together and maybe just goof off and be friends for a while. So everyone found themselves apart for much longer than they had hoped. 

Robin and Kid Flash finally got to meet up sharing monitor duty on a blessedly slow night, "How are things with, Babs,"

Dick beamed his smile lighting up his tan face, "Great, she's funny, brave not afraid to call me out and always challenging me. God, she's just so...you know firey and stubborn,"

Listening, the smile on the redhead faltered for a minute, "She sounds great," his mind added helpfully "And familiar," he drew in a deep breath, "Um Rob, there's something I gotta tell you," he was scared, his heart hammering in his chest as he thought of Robin's description of Barbara again. "I'm just kinda," he rubbed the back of his head.

The acrobat rested a hand on his friend's knee. The smile he offered was soft and knowing, "It's ok Walls. I'm happy for you and Roy," the sincerity, bringing a smile to the older teen's face.

Wally gawked for a minute after the relief dissipated, "Wait how long have you known," his green eyes wide.

Dick just laughed at the comical expression, "Walls I've known you loved Roy since before he and I ever started dating. Aside from the fact that you have just been happier in the week since you went to hang out with him," his chuckles subsided as he gave a little nudge to his friend, "Honestly I was surprised it hadn't happened sooner,"

Red brows furrowed "I wasn't in love with Roy," he insisted thinking back on their friendship, "I mean I loved him cause he was my friend and all," 

"The fastest boy alive is sometimes so slow," the boy shook his head, rolling his eyes, "Wally you flirt with everybody M'gann, Connor, Kal, me. Everyone EXCEPT Roy, it was like you were scared of what he would do,"

Kid Flash only marveled, "Damn Bat detectives," he grinned hopefully, "So double date then,"

 

 

They met for their double date, two weeks later. Roy's arm draped over the back of Wally's chair occasionally running a thumb up and down his freckled arm. Wally smiled at the assurance it helped quell the little flutter anxiety in his middle. He was here with Roy and the archer was proud of it, of him.

The older redhead was engaged in a heated debate on the merits of steak over salmon with Babs. Sitting across from her Wally couldn't help noticing the fiery red hair and deep blue eyes. His mind went back to Robin's description of her. Reminding himself to take a breath, when Dick quirked a brow at him.

Roy leaned close enough for his stubble to scratch at his ear, "You okay, Baby,"

"Yeah," he shivered for a whole other reason.

"You look amazing tonight, by the way," it came out husky. Drinking in the sight of Wally wearing one of his own dress shirts, just a bit too big for the more slender frame, but irresistible none the less. 

The tension eased, turning into a great dinner. They laughed and teased one another, feeling familiar in all the best ways. The banter between the archer and the acrobat good-natured, as Wally and Barbara shared an exchange of feigned disgust with their partners. Over dessert, Roy's phone rang causing Wally to tense. Dick saw with painful clarity the problem brewing long before either of his friends. 

 

 

Three months later Roy entered Mount Justice, the Zeta tube announcing "B-06 Red Arrow" he stepped into the living space where he immediately noticed Connor. The half Kryptonian had a tormented expression on his face. "Hey Supey, you okay," he pressed his hand to the hard shoulder as he dropped next to him on the couch. Roy looked to the kitchen area realizing he didn't smell anything baking which was uncommon. 

Troubled blue eyes touched his briefly as he shrugged, "You're here and there's no mission," he commented hollowly. 

Roy would've felt unwelcomed or even insulted under normal circumstances. The sadness in the usually cheerful teen struck him like a hit to the gut this time though. He still cared about the team, the people on it. Soothing a hand up and down the large bicep he prompted, "Want to talk about it," 

The boy looked at him in disbelief and that did hurt the archer. He had never wanted his friends to doubt he cared about them, that he would be there if they needed him not just for missions. A small grateful smile eased the hurt, "Nothing you can do about it...nothing I can do about it either I guess," he sighed.

"You and Meg," Roy guessed.

Looking around the common area Superboy shook his head, "I don't wanna talk about it here," Scrubbing his palms against his jeans he just leaned into the man's hard shoulder. Connor also shot down the suggestion of taking this discussion to his room which held hurtful memories at the moment, "I don't even wanna think about it, honestly,"

The man beside him placed an arm around the broad shoulders, thinking about how to approach this. "Ok Supes, how bout I teach you to fire a bow? It requires a ton of focus, maybe enough to distract you for a bit," he offered gently.

In the training room, the super was absently twirling an arrow while Roy was carefully setting up targets deliberately taking his time. Patiently he waited drawing in a slow breath and sure enough, the angle of approach proved to be accurate. 

"Meg and I all we do is fight anymore. It seems like I can never say or do the right things anymore," he blurted out, "I love her but I'm not just some blank mold she can shape from what she sees on TV," he went on miserably, "And I know she loves me and has just as much experience at this as I do but we can never seem to be on the same page anymore no matter how hard we try," he shrugged dejectedly, "She...she wants to...she broke up with me,"

Roy had been listening, directing his attention to the tension in his bow to put Connor at ease. Carefully watching from the corner of his dark blue eyes, he formulated his reply in his head before his mouth shot off, "I know you love each other. The fact that you were together still trying to work it out even after it stopped being easy says how much you love each other," his voice took on a regretful tone, "But sometimes no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you love one another," his throat caught, mind stuck in a memory, "Sometimes you just gotta let go"

Connor only nodded like he expected as much. Even he admitted if only to himself that ending it was best, before they became truly embittered with one another, to save their friendship meant ending their relationship. Sitting heavily on the ground he looked hopefully at Roy, "Does the hurting get easier at least," 

Red Arrow considered for a moment, "She was your first love so it's always gonna hurt like hell," he warned, old pain resurfacing in his own heart. "Somedays, most days you're gonna wonder how you can hurt so much, feel so empty and still be alive. There will be times especially when you look at her and there will never be enough air because everything will tear out all over again," When the ache became too great for him to continue he focused on Wally's brilliant green eyes. The hurt was rooted too deeply in his soul to ever be erased but thinking about how much unyielding affection shone from the lovely freckled face eased his scarred heart.

"That's not reassuring, actually it's kinda damn scary," the deep blue eyes looked fearfully into the dark blues.

Shrugging, "First love is something you feel forever if its real,"

"Sure as hell felt real to me," the super thought of the green skin he always found beautiful even when she didn't. He loved her in that form and the pretty pale skin she projected because it made her happy. There was a distinct painful throb at the thought of her.

The man nodded as he crouched down to sit beside his friend, a gentle smile on his face, "It sucks, but eventually you learn to breath again and then you learn how to live around the pain," An affectionate grin pulled the corner of his mouth, "And if you're as lucky as I am you learn to be her friend again see her happy with someone else cause if you love her you want happiness for her," his eyes distant, " Eventually you find someone else who loves you with all your broken baggage," the image of his loving speedster made his heart swell. 

Observing the redhead, listening to the increased beats of his heart, "You really love Wally don't you,"

"He's been my best friend, stuck with me at my worst. I'm damned lucky to have him," he leaned back, struck by the truth of his own words. At that moment he realized he would do whatever it took to continue to be worthy of the younger hero. 

So focused on the sound of the archer's leaping heart it was a few minutes before Conner realized the other presence. His blue eyes clouded with emotion, "If you had the chance. If your first love came to you, would you take them back," he asked. 

Roy paused squirming under the sympathetic gaze from the younger hero, "It might hurt like hell to say no, to hurt them but I would never hurt Wally like that. My first love and I we had our chance, there's no going back,"

"Thanks for the talk, Red," he got to his feet, quickly making his way to the door. 

The man stood puzzled for a moment, then shrugged it off as he began to collect his gear. He felt eyes on him, knowing who was watching him the weight of the gaze familiar. Taking joy in the fact that it still felt welcome, he smiled to himself. Slowly he turned to face the dark haired teen, leaning casually against the doorway.

"Hey R.A.," the Boy Wonder greeted, coolly, from behind his glasses. "Wally's out with his uncle," he added sounding more friendly. His posture remained relaxed even through the fluctuations in his tone. Inwardly he hated how the man before him still managed to make him feel.

"Yeah. We're gonna meet up later," he rubbed the back of his head, "I was hoping to catch you actually,"

Brows raised in surprise the sunglasses couldn't hide. The teen pushed down the giddy uptake in his heart. It had been a very long time since Roy had last sought him out specifically to speak about anything. Even during missions he only spoke to the group, meticulously maintaining his distance. They had been friends once, great friends and Robin would be lying if he said he didn't sometimes miss that. Standing in company with the first person who had ever made his heart flutter, he realized he missed a great deal more about the man. 

While he was musing it occurred to him Roy refused to look at him for any length of time. A fact which made him agonizingly sad. A thought struck as he replayed the conversation he had overheard a few moments ago. Shaking himself, he forced the errant thoughts away.

Perceiving the hesitation in the younger boy, misreading it as reluctance to speak with him, he tamped down the disappointment. "Right, sorry I asked," he adjusted the strap of his quiver making his way past the teen. 

Reaching out Dick placed a hand on his arm, "No, tell me what's up," he invited, his grip tightening. 

A dismissive gesture, "Forget I asked," he rolled his neck, gently pulling away from the clutch on his forearm.

Releasing the arm only to take the calloused hand in his, "Roy," the name was barely a whisper, "You can talk to me," his fingers twined with the larger hand for a moment.

Roy was hyper-aware of the fact that this was the first touch shared between them since that day. He smiled his bitter smile, fighting the urge to draw away. The hold was dropped but the fingers hovered close to his, twitching like they wanted to reclaim it. Finally, he relented, "Can we talk somewhere? I was hoping to get some advice,"

Satisfied the younger beamed, motioning with his hand, "I have to set up a signal amp on our satellite,"

After waiting several drawn out minutes for the redhead to start talking, Dick tried, "I heard you talking to Con. Kinda harsh to tell him its gonna hurt forever don't you think,"

"Rob have you ever seen me pull a punch," he shrugged, "Babs seems like a cool chick," he complimented, changing the subject.

"Yeah," he grinned, "You and Wally seem to be doing good. Before he knew he was going to, he asked, "Are you in love with him," His stomach rolled queasily, waiting for an answer he wasn't sure he wanted to hear. Silently he cursed himself, they weren't together anymore he had a fantastic girlfriend. Roy was his friend, Wally was his friend, he was supposed to be happy for them. 

Now it was Roy's turn to smile, fondly, "Yes I am. I'm so gone on him," his face warmed as much as his voice. His mind supplied the image of sparkling green eyes, which somehow got impossibly brighter when they met with his, "I love him like crazy,"

Dick was quiet, schooling his response, "See Wally erased the hurt your first love left you with. There's hope for Conner," He threw a pebble at the man with a teasing grin.

An unreadable expression crossed Roy's face, "That hurt is still there, Dude. Wally helps sooth it. His stupid perfect love puts that hurt on the back burner makes it harder to focus on," he scratched his stubble, not looking at the hero.

Clearing his throat, "Actually Walls is kinda what I wanted to talk about," he regained himself. He reflected on the tense not quite argument between the speedster and himself, "He worries about me, insists me doing things alone is too dangerous," he exhaled irritably, scratching an old scar on his chin. "How do I show him I got this handled, reassure him so he doesn't worry so much," 

"Right," the Boy Wonder thought, taking a moment to catch up. Roy was here to talk about his boyfriend, Dick's best friend. Trying hard to dispel the disappointment, "I mean, I get why he worries. You're the only person more reckless than him," he teased, "Remember the time you almost blew yourself up,"

"I'm not some dumb kid anymore, Rob," he huffed, frown pulling down at the corners of his mouth.

Raising his hands in surrender, "Kidding, Red, just kidding,"

The anger quickly fizzled out, "I just don't want to fuck this up. Already kinda got into it once about this," he rubbed his arms of the phantom ache he was never rid of, "About me choosing to do the lone vigilante thing, but Walls just doesn't get it," clenching his jaw, "I can't lose him over this,"

Robin only waited for him to continue, quietly working on the satellite. He knew Roy had quit working with his mentor and adopted father quite some time ago. The move had always surprised the teen because he could never imagine not having Bruce there to turn to for advice. Robin had his own team and often worked out things with them but if ever there came a moment when he was in over his head Batman never failed to be there for him. His relationship was nowhere near as toxic as the two archer's seemed to be though and Roy had grown into a true hero in his own right without Oliver. 

"... started out on his own. Hell, even your own father watched over Gotham for years before the league was formed," Roy had been talking.  
Without judgement, "So you're trying to prove yourself like them," he surmised.

Shaking his head the man before him only growled in frustration, "KF said the same thing," a smile played at the corner of his lips, "It's not that," he jumped to his feet, pacing, "Batman, Green Arrow, they aren't enhanced and yet they got as good as they are at problem solving, thinking on their feet because they were alone when they started," his blue eyes burned as he looked at the protege, "Now they are two of the most formidable League members, despite not having powers all because of how they started,"

Understanding broke across the acrobat's face, "So this is training for you then," he concluded with an approving nod.

"Yes," the relief at being understood evident.

"Training with no safety net," he had stopped working to study the man. He took in the relaxed posture and contented smile at finally being understood. Dick was an acrobat though and he knew just how dangerous flying with no safety net could be. 

"Extensively yes," the midnight blues lit up, "Now how do I explain to Wally that I have to do this on my own,"

Shaking the black hair from his face, he considered for a moment, "The same way you just told me. Sit him down and tell him exactly what you told me,"

Nodding Roy fell to a crouch overlooking Happy Harbour, "He hates the idea of me being on my own," he sighed. 

The younger made his way over to his ex, crouching beside him, "You're not really on your own though," he rested a hand on the hard forearm, "Just promise if you ever really need me...us you'll ask. We'll always be there for you, Red,"

A gentle pull at the corner of the man's lip, "Door swings both ways, Pretty Bird," placing his hand over Dick's.

Robin froze momentarily, the old pet name caused the same flutter in his heart it always had. Once again his mouth betrayed him, "Roy," he looked at the redhead uncertainly, "Was it real," turning away, he couldn't face the openness in those blue eyes, "What we had, was it real,"

Linking the slender fingers in his large rough ones, Roy smiled his familiar sad smile, "You were my first love, Rob. It was very real,"

Voice shaking he hazarded a glance, "You were mine too," his cheeks flushed at the admission, "I'm sorry I hurt you, Red," he said to the ground still holding the hand tightly in his.

Tilting the teen's chin, he slid the glasses off studying the very clear blue eyes, topazes to his sapphires, "I was the idiot who pushed you away," his voice warm, affectionate as he fought the urge to kiss the soft lips, "But its okay now because you've got Babs and she seems really great. I've got Walls and he's amazing," his eyes gleamed at the thought of his always warm speedster snuggled close to him at night, "We both got lucky,"

Robin smiled, but his brow was still furrowed, "Does it really still hurt," he couldn't help himself.

"All breaks hurt, Boy Wonder. You break a bone and even after its mended, sometimes it will ache. If your lucky you find a way to sooth the hurt, same goes for a heart," he hugged the teen close for a moment, speaking over his ebony hair, "Thanks for the talk, Dick," breaking away. 

Just as he was about to say something else, Roy's phone rang with James Arthur's Say You Won't Let Go. "Hey Baby," he greeted, "Sure thing milkshakes at the diner, see you tonight," he hung up.

Dick was back to work, reprogramming the satellite, "Hot date," he inquired, feeling lighter knowing he hadn't been the only one to feel the stab of their failed relationship. 

"Yeah this hot redhead is going to eat me into the poor house," he laughed. Anxiously he asked, "Dick,"

Looking up the acrobat met his eyes, invitingly.

"I'd like it if we could be friends again," his ears red tipped.

"We're friends, Roy," He assured, "Always. Just promise if you ever really do need help you'll ask. We're your team still too,"


	5. Made A Promise We Couldn't Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally makes a revelation to Dick. Roy tries and fails to handle the challenge it presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I drew from some actual cannon for this regarding Wally being able to feel Roy's pain through the Speedforce. If that doesn't say "Ship" then I don't know what does. Either way hope you enjoy.

A month later Dick was sitting on a rooftop, sharing an insane amount of fast food with Wally. They had just finished taking out a fledgling drug ring before it could take hold. Kid Flash was also nursing a formerly broken ankle, waiting for it to fully mend. "Sometimes you take stupid risks, Walls,", he threw out.

Laughing around a large bite of cheeseburger, Wally just shrugged, " Red Arrow says the same thing," then his face darkened momentarily, "Like he has room to talk," his cheerful mood shifting to one of angry frustration.

Dick leaned back, "KF," he invited.

The freckles became more pronounced as crimson flushed his face, "It's just so stupid, he goes out every night with no one to watch his back. All because he's so desperate to outdo his old man," he fumed.

"Red is careful and he has a good reason for doing things this way," Robin tried to placate him, mentally kicking Roy for not talking to Wally yet.

Wally went on like he hadn't heard him, "I know when he gets hurt, I know every time," his voice dejected.

"Walls," he pressed warily.

Trying out his newly mended ankle he didn't look at his friend, "I can feel Roy in the Speedforce. When he gets hurt or is hurting I can feel it," he confided in the younger man. Focusing his attention on the textured rubber on his boot.

"Does he know this," Dick asked already knowing the answer, "Has it always been like this," 

"No it has gotten stronger since we started dating, before there were ripples but not connected to any one person other than Uncle Barry," he picked at the rubber still not meeting the acrobat's piercing gaze. "I haven't told him," he trailed, "I don't really give him the chance to talk about it," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Dammit, you can't keep secrets like that from him," he admonished, "You guys need to talk about this," he insisted pulling his phone out to text the archer.

Grabbing his hand Wally looked pleadingly into his eyes, "Don't...I'll...I'll talk to him I promise," his green eyes shone with fear. 

Dick hugged him trying to comfort him, "It'll be okay KF,"

"What if he wants to break up because of it," his voice shook, "To try and stop it from hurting me or something stupid,"

The teen smoothed a hand through the red hair, "You guys will figure it out," he soothed, the lie tasting bitter in his mouth.

 

 

They lasted longer than Robin had ever expected considering that ever-present hurdle in their relationship. Roy was angry at first that Wally had kept that from him but he also strove to ensure Wally would be harmed as little as possible. It usually didn't work out as well as he had hoped. A year of the couple being together all but cemented their love to everyone, who assumed they would eventually marry. 

Dick and Wally were at the manor playing video games. Wally winning by a large margin before his hands trembled and the controller, clattered loudly to the ground. Doubled over he panted as his vision blurred for a moment.

"Wally, Walls," Dick grabbed his shoulder.

"I gotta go," he mumbled getting shakily to his feet. 

"NO," the boy commanded, bringing his friend down to a sit once again.

A few moments of Wally catching his breath, while Dick tried to figure out exactly what had happened. "Okay Dickie I really gotta go now," and he sped from the manor leaving a gust of wind in his wake.

The teen just stared blankly for a minute when Wally's forgotten phone rang, the name Uncle Barry lighting up the screen. He answered and immediately heard, "Wally? Roy's been hurt pretty bad, you're gonna want to get down to Star City Medical," the color drained entirely from his face as he hung up. Sudden sharp pain cut into his chest, stealing his breath. He had to get to Roy. Doing the only thing he could think of he called out loudly, "Connor," never doubting the super would hear him.

 

Standing in the hospital room Barry was trying to calm a very agitated Oliver. Using his body to bar him from the younger speedster who only held tightly to his own arm, "This needs to stop dammit. Every move he makes is so damned slow like he second-guesses every one of them, look where it landed him," the blonde shouted. "Sooner or later, he is going to get himself killed," he jabbed an accusing finger at the younger redhead.

Connor and Dick came to stand on either side of the frozen speedster. Just as the harsh accusation came flying from the elder archer. "This fucking relationship is gonna be the death of him," he spat as he shoved passed Barry, glaring blue eyes never left the frightened greens as he stormed out. Barry came out a minute later looking sympathetically over to his nephew. The quiet corridor hung with oppressive sadness.

"H-h-h- How," his shoulders shook, "Is... is he g-g-gonna be okay,"

Taking the younger man's shoulders firmly in his, Barry spoke softly, "Nasty knock to the head. He was unconscious when Ollie found him. He's stable now," he consoled.

Squeezing Wally's bicep Connor's blue eyes gleamed, "He's gonna be just fine, Wally. He's strong," Wrapping his powerful arm fully around the slender shoulders. It was the slim fingers laced into his though, that offered the greatest comfort as Dick gave a strong reassuring squeeze.

 

Dick and Wally stood with Roy waiting from him to awaken. It took two days. Dick had been reading in a hospital chair, Wally asleep bent over the bed. Roy brushed the hair from the younger man's face, "Hey Gorgeous," his voice a raspy murmur. His eyes landed on Dick in mild surprise.

The teen let relief show openly on his face. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes, shocking himself with the powerful feeling washing over him. Seeing the archer awake with the fire in his eyes burned into the acrobat's heart. The fact that the loving expression was aimed at Wally did little to dampen the image.

Caressing the speedster's sleep creased cheek, tenderly. He swiped away the tears with his thumb. "I dreamed of waking next to you," he smiled in spite of his dry throat, gratefully accepting the water offered.

"I was so worried, Babe," Wally said tearfully, "What happened,"

Catching the anguished look as Roy pulled Wally in for a deep kiss, Dick rose from his chair. The Boy Wonder already knew as he eased himself closer. Edging closer to the trembling speedster, he nodded silently to the man in bed. 

"It was a bust, guy distributing using kids...teens. Guy seriously had to go," he paused when he noticed the green eyes darken, "I had it handled, until...until I didn't. I started to doubt myself, worried about what would happen if I got hurt. I was worried so worried about how much you would hurt," he cupped the younger man's cheek. Blue eyes glistened as tears threatened, "I'm not...I can't be the man I need to be for this and the man you deserve. I can't be Red Arrow knowing that I run the risk of hurting you and I can't stop being Red Arrow," he shook his head, "I'm sorry Wally,"

Wally's eyes shone with tears but he didn't try to hold them back, "I know, Babe," he kissed the roughened hand while tears spilled down his cheeks, "I know," Looking over the still swollen cheek, a binding over his head. His eyes traveled to the stitches running up his arm and gauze covering his shoulder. Roy trying to save Wally from being hurt almost cost him his life.

"God, Walls, I tried. I swear I tried," his throat worked convulsively eyes pleading his lover to believe him.

Wally's shoulders shook as he cried in earnest, "I know it's okay," the only things keeping him from falling apart was the rough hand holding his and the surprisingly powerful grip on his shoulder as Dick hung his head behind him. 

Robin had also placed a reassuring hold on the archer's muscular thigh. Helplessly, he stood by wanting nothing more than to alleviate the hurt they were going through. He loved them both, his heart breaking for them. Offering his comfort was the only thing he could do, he was adamant to be there for them. 

Taking Wally's face firmly in his hands, "I swear to God I tried, Baby," sorrow and repentance brimming in his eyes as he pressed his forehead to younger man's resting the blade of his nose against the freckled one "I love you, Wally," Roy said with conviction, before his words softened, "I'll always love you," he promised.

The speedster kissed his lips sealing the promise, a beautiful hurt smile touched his face as he drew back loving green eyes locked onto the hurt blues "It's okay Babe, I know," He loved Roy so much the Speedforce had bonded them. There was never any doubt that Roy loved him given how hard he worked to keep himself and Wally free from injury upon finding out Wally could feel him through the Speedforce. "I love you too, my beautiful perfect love,"

 

At Mount Justice, Wally sat in his room sobbing while Dick held him tightly, "I'm sorry Walls. I'm so sorry," running a hand through the red hair, his own eyes held tightly shut. Feeling the remorse to his core. He knew only too well the pain Wally was going through

Broken sobs issued from deep in the slender chest, "I love him so much, I'm not ready to be without him. I...I just wanted him to be safe," muffled cries pressed into the acrobat's shoulder. 

"It'll be okay, you'll be okay," he shushed, thinking back to the conversation Roy had with Connor. He wondered if losing a second love hurt as much as a first if the older man would feel this break as deeply. Despairingly he hoped Roy wasn't going through that much hurt alone. Something told him Roy was, in fact, hurting just as much with no one there to console him.


	6. Always Here For One Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finds himself single but not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for leaving this languishing for so long. I'm trying to get caught up with all my works but alas my crappy health fights me on it.

Not long after it was Wally's turn to be there for Dick when he and Barbara called it quits. The acrobat dropped his suitcase on the ground before scrubbing a hand through his hair. There was a large amount of Chinese food covering the table and a black and white horror film playing on the flatscreen. He looked gratefully at the grinning speedster standing with open arms in the middle of the small living room.

"I'm so sorry, Rob," he squeezed the younger man tightly. 

Shrugging he only said, "Not Robin anymore," the sting of betrayal was there. Realistically he couldn't find the energy to let it consume him, because he knew had always known. It was a truth he could finally admit to himself and his best friend, "We were both wanting the other to be someone else. It wasn't fair to either of us,"

"Still sucks how that went down," Wally sympathized. His face pulled int a disgusted frown as he tsked irritably, "Fuckin Batman," he spat, "Uncle Barry would never have pulled a dick move like that,"

Dick only shrugged tiredly once again. For the first time, he could finally understand how Roy could cut ties with his mentor. Fortunately for him, he had friends to turn to. Leaning against the tight embrace, he held the slender waist.

"So movies and food until you're feeling better, right," he said over the black hair giving one more squeeze.

 

The first time he donned the Nightwing costume, he was standing beside Red Arrow on a rooftop. The other hero had seen him well equipped with gadgets of his own design and a bit of help from Oliver Queen's funding. Dick has refused any assistance from Bruce. Enrolling in Bludhaven Police Acadamy he realized how much he missed flying.

Roy was waiting, appreciating how the suit hugged the strong, acrobatic build. He had always known the younger hero was beautiful, "Spread those wings, Pretty Bird," he encouraged keeping his voice level.

A smirk thrown over the black shoulder before the former Robin was off, diving gracefully. Red Arrow running and grappling from building to building to keep up. He could keep pace but had never been able to fly, so he allowed himself to fall back slightly, enjoying the spectacle.

After taking down several small-time criminals, they finally made their way to Dick's new apartment. The grey sky speaking of the approaching dawn as they slipped into the window. Breathlessly, "I bet Wally regrets missing this," the redhead grinned, leaning against the counter.

Chuckling, "Well I'm sure he's gonna hear all about it when you brag," he sprayed the solvent on his domino mask. Raising his pale blue eyes to meet those still hidden behind the red mask. They traveled over the man's body appraisingly, as the archer crouched down to his duffle bag.

Red Arrow slowly disappeared into the bag as he pulled his clothes off unselfconsciously. A grey compression shirt and boxers clung to his muscled body in the best ways. While he pulled out his civvies unthinkingly before his ex.

The vigilante raked his eyes up and down the body that had been sheathed in lean muscle when they had been dating, Somewhere in between that gave way to actual bulk, especially in the upper body, the chest and shoulders were broad, arms powerfully built. When he was younger his body tapered at the waist but that had been lessened over time as strong abdominals flexed with his fluid movements.

Dick found himself unable to look away from the tight muscle of the archer's ass as he tugged on a pair of jeans. Smiling as a welcome heat pooled low in his stomach he was grateful for the protective cup. Roy had somehow grown impossibly more attractive to him.

Watching Nightwing from the corner of his eye as the younger man leaned casually against the furthest wall. Anyone else would have been convinced he was enamored in the little gadget on his wrist, but the redhead knew better. Slowly he pulled the shirt off, enjoying the little frown as it was replaced but a loose fitting tee. He suppressed a laugh as Dick tore his eyes away.

While the older man was willing to tease the hero a bit he knew better than to further it. The reality was that if he allowed it to go further he would want more and Nightwing wasn't in a place where a relationship was needed. His body froze when he felt the warm press against his back.

"You could just crash here," the offer purred into his ear, "If you wanted,"

Heart hammering in his chest, he closed his eyes refusing to turn and face the man, "Nah I can't, got work in the morning," which was true enough. He patted the hand that was splayed on his chest. He knew better than to look into those eyes though because then he would be helpless to stop his fall, "Gotta save my sick days for when I get my ass kicked," he joked eyes focused on the door.

Drawing back, he said softly, "You do good work, Roy," trying to hide the hurt in his voice as he waited for the man to face him.

Just as Dick let his hurt sink in Roy turned to face him, "You're doing better than me, Wing," he nudged hands in fists at his side. He struggled not to take the face in his hands. The air was electric as they silently stood in one another's space, not touching. It would have been so simple to cup the dark hair dragging him close enough to kiss until they were both breathless.

Dick closed the small gap, sliding his arms around the thick shoulders, smiling as the man before him forgot how to breathe. Heat raced through his body as Roy encircled the slim waist, brushing his stubble covered jaw against the graceful neck. He breathed in the younger man's scent greedily.

Pressing his own cheek to the firm chest, "Thanks for everything, Red," he nuzzled into that warmth.

Moving so his head rested atop the slightly sweaty black hair he fought the urge to plant a kiss into it as he answered, "Anytime, Pretty Bird," he promised. As they pulled apart Roy's traitorous hand cupped the face he had not held in years, seemingly of its own volition. His heart screamed at him to claim the lips.

The younger hero placed his own calloused hand over the larger one, looking curiously into the cobalt eyes. Reading the warring want and restraint within them he tipped his face upward, "Kiss me," he whispered into their shared air.

With all the willpower he could muster he drew back, "I...I can't. I'm seeing someone," he choked visibly on the words. It was technically true even if she insisted they had been on a break for several months now.

Humiliation flushed, "Oh," jerking completely out of the others arms, "Sorry I didn't know," he stiffly made his way to the opposite side of the room.

Kicking himself for his lack of control, he tried to reassure, "Hey don't feel bad I haven't really told anyone, cause Donna and me are still tryin' to work out where we're at,"

The curt response left the archer wanting to scoop him into his arms, assuring him. He knew he would never stop there and that answered his question about where he was at with his other relationship. Seeing the dejected face he drew in a breath, "Come on Pretty Bird. Please don't be upset. I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw mixed signals,"

Shaking himself he nodded, "Thanks again for the help, Red," the gratitude genuine as he regained his composure, "See you around," it was a hopeful question.

Smiling, "Anytime you need me," he agreed.

"Door still swings both ways, Harper," he gave a brilliant smile.


	7. I'll Mend Your Heart With My Broken Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lose Wally and find comfort in one another

Roy had gone deep on a mission when there was an all hands event in the Arctic. He was confident in their ability to handle it without him. Working on a taking out a child trafficking ring in Qatar he couldn't easily pull away. So he shook off the guilty tug realizing he would arrive too late to be of assistance in any event. It was as he drew an arrow back his heart felt as if it had shattered. Feeling to the very core of his soul that something had gone terribly wrong. Knowing he had to finish his own mission he couldn't ignore the tendril of dread that wrapped icily around his heart. There was only one person so connected to him, only one person who had ever shared in his hurt, "Wally," he whispered as tears stung his eyes.

 

Closing the door to his apartment he wasn't in the least surprised to see his adoptive father waiting inside. His eyes stuttered over to his unmade bed. The memory of the first night he lost himself in the emerald eyes of his speedster as he slipped inside him consumed his mind as he dropped his gear heavily.

"Wally," Oliver began  
.  
"Gone. I know," he cut him off as his vision blurred. Clenching his jaw against the tears that threatened, hands balled into painful fists, "Who," he asked in a shaking voice.

"Taken care of," his father assured, "Roy," he stepped closer.

"I'm fine," the younger bit out harshly, choking back a sob. His body betrayed him as he began to tremble uncontrollably.

Recognizing the defensiveness as a desperate bid for control Oliver stepped closer, "Son," resting a hand on the quaking shoulder.

At the tentative touch, the redhead fell apart. He cried like he hadn't since losing his first foster father. Painful sobs ripped through his chest as he clutched to the green leather vest. Breaths came in hitching sobs as he fell into his former mentor's arms.

The elder archer only held fast to him, having known how hard this would be for his son. Still, he was thrown at how completely undone the usually stoic man became. He only gripped tighter heartbreaking for the younger man.

"I...g-g-got the call," Roy cried "I s-sh-should've," the words broken heavily laced with guilt, "I wasn't there for him,"

Running a soothing hand through his hair, "I'm sorry son," he had never meant those words more in his life. He would have given anything paid any amount at that moment to stop the hurt his son was enduring. He had not done well for the younger man, had failed to be there for him countless times. Not this time though, he was here, would be here for him.

 

A few days later Roy was laying in bed, eyes wet and chest sore when his phone rang. Raising a brow at the number, he was about to dismiss the call before he remembered, "Kori," he answered in a raw voice.

"Hey Roy, sorry for calling but," she trailed awkwardly.

"It's fine," he shook his head before realizing she couldn't see him, "What is it,"

She was silent for a moment, "You heard about Wally," her voice sad and embittered at the same time.

"Yes, Kori," anger seeping into his voice. Wanting nothing more than to be left alone to grieve the speedster he had never stopped loving.

Clearing her throat, "Well Dick ISN'T coping well. He won't talk to me and has shut everyone else out too. I don't know what to do," her voice had a sharp edge to it as she added, "I think he'll talk to you though,"

Ignoring her implication, "Alright I'll be right there," he was already moving, pulling on clothes. No matter how much he was hurting he would always put Dick's pain first.

"Yeah I figured as much," she said coldly before hanging up.

Her tone made him reflect on the failed relationship between them for a moment before he was back to cursing himself for not realizing Dick had actually been there to lose Wally. Hating himself for not realizing how much the younger hero was probably hurting.

 

Roy slipped silently into the apartment, padding quietly toward the trembling form under a large comforter Roy recognized as Wally's. He eased onto the bed, mattress dipping with his weight as he slid in beside the lean body. Ignoring the demand to be left alone he pulled the younger man's back flush with his chest.

"Speedy," the name was a whisper. He had not used it in a very long time.

"Pretty Bird," he soothed quietly into the black hair, letting the man turn in his arms and curl to his chest legs twining with his.

"He's gone," he lamented gripping the arm tightly.

Remorse saturated the reply, "I know. I'm so sorry I wasn't there," he brushed tears away with a thumb.

Grabbing the wrist to keep the hand in place, he murmured, "Nothing you could've done. I couldn't do a damn thing and I was right there," his voice thick with self-loathing.

Using his other hand he ran it gently through the raven hair as he held fast to his ex-lover's face, "I could've been there for you. I should've been there for you," he said regretfully.

Hurt brimmed from the blue eyes as they met his, "You're here now," he pulled the redhead's face to his, foreheads touching, noses side by side and lips so close they brushed as he spoke, "You've...you're always there when I need you,"

Acutely aware of how intimate this was Roy tried to ease back. Stopping when slender fingers at the back of his head held him firmly in place. "I'll always be here, no matter what," he promised, his lips grazed over the ones he had yearned for since that night. He ignored the ache to kiss them, "Whenever you need me," 

Biting his bottom lip Dick whimpered, "It hurts so much," anguish shone from his eyes as he pleaded despairingly, "Help me feel something other than hurt," 

Impossible to refuse Roy claimed his mouth roughly pulling Dick flush to himself. Soon he worked on reflex as he slid his hands along the ropey acrobatic body. In the back of his mind, he knew this was the worst idea since it was certain to leave at least one of them hurting, but he wouldn't stop. Really he was powerless to stop, even with the knowledge that the aftermath was sure to shatter his heart more than it already was. He would tear himself asunder for his first love no matter the damage it inflicted, it would be worth the cost.

He rolled them so he was between Dick's legs, allowing his shirt to be pulled overhead. The younger man's soon followed and Roy began kissing his way down the tan chest. Licking over every new scar that had been accumulated since he had last seen this skin bare. He bit back the words that wanted to escape him.

"God Roy," he gasped as his eyes slid shut. He didn't know why he was doing this, he just knew Roy would do this for him. Roy would give him anything he wanted and right now he wanted to feel safe and loved in the arms of someone who would miss Wally as deeply as he would. A dire need to be held in the first set arms which had offered both security and love since his parents. His breath came in a pant as the stubble scraped over his stomach, trailing lower, "Ah yes," he cried out as the wet heat of Roy's mouth sealed around him, "Give me everything," he moaned out as he was sucked to the root rocking his hips upward as calloused thumbs rubbed small circles into his hipbones.

Savoring the pleased whimpers he pulled from the man beneath him, pride that it was him drawing those sounds from the ex-Robin. He knew he could bring the younger man to completion with a few more swipes of his tongue. Stopping when he was pressed to.

"Love me, Red," a quiet, breathless whisper, barely audible. The need blaringly loud.

Truthfully, not caring how wide open this would rend him later he replied, "Never stopped," eyes locked on those below him. He slid back up kissing with everything he had.

Pulling himself upright he searched the bedside drawer pulling out the lube, "Show me," 

Kissing him again much more gently this time, "Okay, Babe," the words ghosting over the swollen lips. There was the quiet sound of slicking then the press of a single digit into the tight ring of muscle. He drank in the moan as he slowly worked his finger into the gracefully arched body.

Arching his back in an impossible curve as the pad caressed over the bundle of nerves. "Again," he panted drawing his legs up to open himself further for the touch.

Instead, Roy only slipped a second finger in, working him open as gently as possible, "Easy, Pretty Bird," his voice a rough growl as he was pulled in for another heated kiss. Still, he took his time kissing the hollow of his friend's neck grinding himself in slow thrusts against the taut thigh, "You feel so good," he groaned. The muscles of his back jumped as nails dragged down them when he added another finger, curling within that tight heat working over the sweet spot. He didn't protest the mark being worked onto his neck high enough to evade coverage. 

"I want you," keened in his ear as the muscle tightened around his fingers, "Fill me," 

No matter how aching his desire he would never bring himself to put those he loved at risk so he asked, "Condoms," 

Dick nodded to the bed stand eyes softening affectionately at his cautious archer, "What if I want to feel all of you," his expression knowing.

"I'd give you anything else in the world, but I can't give you that, Pretty Bird," he couldn't meet the loving smile as shame blossomed in his chest at his poor past choices.

Nightwing pressed his own roughened fingers to the carved jaw forcing him to meet his eyes, "I know, Red. Just show me you still love me," handing him the condom.

He leaned in kissing slowly as he rolled the condom on, a hiss as Dick slicked him up, mouth never leaving his. "I'll never stop loving you," he vowed, pushing slowly into the tight entrance. His thrusts were slow and even intent on the younger man's pleasure. Placing hot open mouth kisses on every part of skin he could reach.

It was only after the acrobat gripped his ass firmly rocking his body eagerly to meet the thrusts demanding him to go faster, that he really began to move. The leaking cock sliding between their hard stomachs. He felt his release building as smooth walls tightened around him, "God Dick," he cried as the acrobat came between them squeezing him tighter pulling his release from him.

After they had cleaned up Dick lay in his arms, clinging to him. His body sore and his heart still aching with the loss of his best friend. Roy only held him closer brushing the hair from his face lovingly. Tomorrow Dick would be Kori's once again and the older man accepted that without complaint.


	8. You Shattered Mine, I Shattered Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy tries to be there for Dick and fails. Grayson is an ungrateful ass in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I admittedly made Dick live up to his name in this chapter but it's only because he's a wounded birdy. I hope you enjoy either way and thanks as always for staying with it.

Time, for the most part, was kind to Roy as he went from a drug abuse rehab counselor to a drug enforcement officer. The proudest moment was when he was invited to join the Justice League. Standing before Hal, Dinah and Ollie practically glowing with how proud he made them. "Get outta here and go celebrate with people your own age, Kid," Hal beamed at him.

Hugging his uncle tightly he just laughed, "Celebrate nothin' I got work in the morning," for a brief moment his smile faltered.

If time had been kind to the archer then it had been nothing but cruel to Nightwing. The team had broken apart, Wally had passed and still, he struggled. What finally broke him was losing his younger brother Jason. Reeling from that loss threw him onto the path to becoming the Bat. He only allowed himself one comfort but even that was kept at arm's length.

Red Arrow was exhausted as he dropped his gear. Just as he pulled his quiver overhead he registered the long body stretched across his bed. His eyes cut to the clock to see it was a little after two in the morning. He had agreed to volunteer at the Youth Crisis Center in the morning before going in to work. Then there would be patrol afterward. This knowledge didn't stop him from making his way over, smiling tiredly, "Haven't seen you in a while,"

The raised brow on the face still concealed by a domino mask, "That a problem," Dick purred in a teasing tone. 

Wordlessly Roy undressed ignoring the ache in his body as he pulled the tan hips to where he was kneeling on the bed. Brushing his lips over the bent knee, but he didn't kiss the smooth skin. Kissing was against the rules. His own red mask also still in place if only to hide the hurt in his eyes. 

As he reached for the lube the younger hero nudged, "Already prepped,"

Nodding he grabbed a condom, slicked himself and pressed in giving the man what he had come here for. After he was panting and sweaty on this bed he offered, "You could stay," already knowing the answer.

The black suit continued to be pulled up the acrobat's body, refusing to acknowledge the offer.

"What if I was asking you to stay," he asked with a shake of his head, frustration mounting.

"That's not how this works," he shrugged turning to face the archer. His face set as his words came out challenging, "That a problem,"

Sighing Roy grabbed his cigarettes off the dresser pulling one between his lips. Lighting up he took a deep drag before answering, "No," with an exhale of smoke. He knew he was being baited for a fight and he refused to give the former Robin an excuse to wall himself off from the last thing he had. The archer had tried to get passed that cold shell but his love only crashed fruitlessly against the armor of all that hurt. What hurt Roy most was the fact that the Robin of their youth would be mortified by his current self. His greatest fear had always been becoming just like his father. Once while lying in bed Robin curled against his chest he had confessed that fear to him, himself blindly assuring that would never happen. Promising he would never allow that to happen. The boy who loved and trusted never wanting to live outside the light had become the man who relied on no one and allowed no one in. 

"You want out," Dick shot at him fists balled at his sides.

Tearing the domino from his face he looked hard into the white lenses, "Nope," conviction ringing in his voice. He could read past the cold tone and knew the prospect still scared his friend. For as long as he needed Roy would be whatever he wanted him to be.

Faltering slightly at the sincerity, at his failed attempt to alienate his best friend he deflated. "Okay then... see you around," he threw over his shoulder as he left.

Looking over at the clock once more seeing that it was almost four he rolled off his bed. Grabbing clothes and a beer he stepped out onto his fire escape. Tilting his head back he sighed wearily. He hadn't had a relationship in the years since losing Wally. He knew it would be unfair to ask someone to understand his need to be there whenever Dick needed him. Dick however only showed up when it suited him and left just as quickly, resulting in a very lonely archer.

Pressing his nose to the grey material of the Central City PD shirt he inhaled softly. It only smelled faintly of Wally so he rarely wore it anymore. Only wanting a moment to feel a little less lonely, "I'm tryin' Walls," he confessed to the dawn.

 

Dick was laid out on the familiar bed once again becoming somewhat impatient when Roy slipped in from the fire escape. Holding his ribs he made a pained noise as he dropped the bow. Eyes traveling to the bed he was met with a grim faced acrobat, "Hey," he offered.

"I was starting to wonder if you were planning on coming home," he slid off the bed to look over the archer, "Anything broken," his tone was void of emotion.

Pulling off the leather top he stepped closer, "I'll live," his face tilted down, lips almost touching.

Turning away he pushed a hand against the firm chest, "Glad to hear it now let's move this along," he eased back onto the bed hips canted suggestively.

Roy glared at the ground for a moment, jaw tight before he finally released a heavy breath. He shook his head sadly as he tugged off his shirt, "Yea," once again neglecting the pain of bruised possibly broken ribs he began undoing his pants. His phone blared to life and he held up a finger as he stepped back onto the fire escape, ignoring the irritated noise from the man on his bed. "Hey," the words were warm, "I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon," 

Something suspiciously like jealousy flamed in Dick's chest as he edged closer to hear. His breath caught at the deep chuckle he heard issue from the archer's chest. He hadn't heard Roy laugh in a long time.

"I'll be headed out in a bit, just gotta take care of something," his tone was soft, "You got it. Thanks,"

"Sorry," he eased back into his window to a fully dressed Nightwing with arms crossed. Even with the mask in place, he could read the glare. His brow arched in mild surprise, "Heading out," voice neutral.

"Aren't you," it came out an accusation.

Rolling his shoulders he looked into the white eyes with his own covered, "Yea after you were done using me I was going to head out to look into a lead," it came out sharply. Stopping himself he drew in a deep breath before crossing his own arms, digging his fingers into the crook of each elbow.

"Don't lie to me! Who were you planning on running off to meet," he yelled unconcerned about the late hour.

Anger began to rise, "What difference does it make to you? You show up whenever you feel like it to get fucked and leave. When was the last time you showed up when I fuckin needed you," he roared back. Squeezing his arms tighter when he saw the face fall slightly. "Great," he thought. Starting to apologize he was cut short.

"You never complained before," he spat, "What's the matter is poor little Red Arrow all upset because someone else used him just like his old man did," he stepped into the archer's space a disgusted smirk on his face, "So what now? You gonna shoot up til your problems are all gone again," 

The well of patience he had been drawing from all this time finally evaporated in raw anger, "Fuck you," he snarled into the acrobat's face.

"Not anymore I'm done with you just like everyone else who throws you away when you stop being useful," projecting his own hurt and knowing exactly where to hit the man in front of him. Nothing prepared him for the punch that rocked his head back, knocking him into the television.

The instant he saw the shocked hurt on Dick's face he wanted to take it back. He closed his eyes waiting for the return blow he knew was coming. The air knocked from him as he was barrelled into, his ribs protested as he was smashed into the coffee table. Unable fight his survival instinct which kicked in as he hurled the vigilante into the brick wall of his apartment. They tossed one another around destroying his home until he finally drew the arrow back aimed at his first love and once best friend. The escrima had been pulled out glowing with the current rolling through them, "Is this really what you want, Pretty Bird," he couldn't mask the pleading way the words came out.

"Don't call me that," he growled at the archer as he edged to the window weapons at the ready, "Whatever we had...you're dead to me Harper," as he launched himself from the window vaulting over the edge.


	9. Found My Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally finds his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is churning out now and I hope you enjoy. I belted this out on my way home from work this morning so apologies in advance for any errors

Even as the frigid air bit into his skin, relief flooded Wally's chest when he stepped onto the icy plain. Glancing around he wondered just how far he had overshot his arrival. Wintery air kissed against his skin through the thin material of his suit making him shiver, "No one around," he sighed, debating what to do next. Warmed by the certainty that he was finally home at long last. After he had vanished he ended up parallel to his own timeline existing just beyond his world. Having witnessed Dick collapsing in despair and Uncle Barry and his cousin both mourn him. That had ignited the determination in him to find his way back to them all, erasing their grief.

Several timelines had been traveled, some which had tempted him to stay. The one where Roy was a father, fiercly proud and loving. Others he fled from as soon as he had been able. In the worst of which Dick had been murdered by a sibling called Damian and much of the Justice League including his uncle were corrupted tyrants. Seeing that timeline sent him back to the safety of Roy's arms with his daughter.

Uncle Barry, he discovered was varied in each timeline, a surprising number of which he was not actually married to his aunt. The first one he encountered, Wally had stumbled into Barry's kitchen to see Hal kissing him. That Barry had cried upon seeing the younger speedster. This was because one alarming constant in the timelines he traversed revealed he was either dead or vanished. 

Roy with Lian had held him tightly in his arms as they lay in bed, telling him how the Wally from his world had been shot in the back of the head. Nuzzled against the red hair he kissed him, "I never got to tell him how much he meant to me," he murmured. It was almost enough to make him want to stay, secure in that loving embrace forever. If not for the urgent need to return home to the people he knew were missing him as badly as he was missing them.

The last timeline he discovered Barry was a young brunette married to an Oliver who could give his Batman a run for his money on scary growliness. Neither of them had any idea who the younger redhead was. It was this Barry who helped him finally find his way home. Running alongside him part of the way this Barry wished him good luck as he turned back home.

Without thinking he made his way to Roy's apartment. His stomach dropped as he saw the state in which the small apartment was in. He looked over the shattered coffee table, taking in the destroyed tv and cracked wall, "Shit this is bad," he took off to find the one person he knew would help.

In a few short minutes later he was in Bludhaven, frozen into place by a pair of clear blue eyes. Seeing a torrent of emotions playing over them made his heart stutter in his chest.

"Wally," the name uttered, disbelieving.

Offering an achingly sweet smile, Wally took the younger man in his arms. His heart swelled at the feel of his friend's body solid and real pressed to his own, "I'm here," he stroked a hand through the thick black hair. Once they were kissably close the bruised eye and broken nose commanded his attention, "Damn Rob," the old nickname whistled with concern.

Unwilling to relinquish his hold he dismissed, "I'm fine,"

Smoothing a thumb over the split lip he remembered why he had raced there, "Oh shit! Something bad happened we gotta find Roy," he recalled urgently pulling the gloved hand, "Someone...his apartment...I think someone took him,"

Dick drew his hand away unable to meet those worried green eyes, "No one took him," he said levelly.

"Dick I'm serious you didn't see his place," his eyes widened as understanding crashed into him, "Oh," 

Looking over the injuries more closely he frowned in confusion conflicting emotions played over his face, "Why," he didn't bother to hide the miserable note in his voice.

Shaking his head he was still unable to look his friend in the eye, peering out from under raven locks he shrugged tiredly, "It doesn't matter,"

The speedster would not be dissuaded, "It matters to me," he held fast to the gaze, "After all the crap I've been through to get back to you both, believe me, it matters," his words implacable but his breathing wavered. For a moment he was back in a soft bed with a little girl snuggled to his chest. Wrapped in the loving arms of a familiar archer, "Stay," Roy had pleaded in his sleep roughened voice, "Stay and let us love you," closing his eyes against memory, Wally shook himself.

Nightwing saw the hurt tears threatening in the verdurous eyes he had never thought he'd see again, "It was my fault," he admitted shamefully.

Now they were getting somewhere. Wally nodded inviting him to continue, confident in their ability to fix this. He hadn't raced through timelines until his boots were melted to reach his hearts truest desire. Upon realizing it he knew he would do anything to return home to it. "Okay so how do we fix it,"

For the first time since arriving he saw his friend, really saw him. Reading the tension in the shoulders burdened with unseen weight. The frown lines cut in the corners of the mouth, he had never thought capable of anything other than the brightest smiles. It was the weary blue eyes, guarded, broken that spurred him. Wally didn't hesitate, he never hesitated when he set himself into a course of action. He pressed his lips to the chapped ones before him. Tongue running over the break before slipping into the willing mouth. He had seen a world where Nightwing had been killed and the world was all the darker for it. Right now however he had his fingers curled into the locks, his Robin, his Nightwing, his Dick was real in his arms. One part of his whole and he would not surrender it ever again. 

He finally understood that feeling that had evaded description at seeing the archer and the acrobat together all those years ago. His heart had ached not to be in place of one or the other but to share in that love. Determined to have that unfailingly believing it was, in fact, possible he kissed with everything he had. Allowing his fingers to trace every dip and curve in the athletic body, he lost himself to hazy blue eyes. Small currents rolled off his body. Catching the gasps in his mouth as he continued to kiss the lips until they were swollen, loving the chafe of stubble against his own face. Only moving when the face turned away.

"This isn't a good idea," Dick shivered as the taller man mouthed his jaw working the suit down. 

Fingertips grazed over tanned skin as he pulled the suit down, "Shh. Did you miss me Boy Wonder," the faintest hint of doubt in the question.

Words were caught in a lump at his throat as he nodded. Roughly grabbing the fiery hair he pulled the speedster in for a crushing kiss. His other arm wrapped possessively around the slender waist.

Wally sped them to the bedroom and himself out of the very frayed suit. Falling back onto the unmade bed he reached out to the acrobat, "I'm here now," he said in a husky tone.

The younger man dropped his boxers before crawling on the bed, stretching himself over the long pale body. He claimed the mouth in a long kiss rocking into the lips and easing back in a slow rhythm. Moving to taste the slender neck as sweat and static danced over his tongue. Breath hot against his friend's ear, "I missed you so much, Walls," he admitted finally able to work past the block.

Kid Flash only angled his head to expose more of his neck, arching his body in a perfect curve. The words and touch long desired, filling him with need. A low moan escaped him at the feel of warm lips ghosting over his leaking cock, "God yes," he cried out.

The hero didn't take him in his mouth, however, painting his tongue down the tightening skin of his sack. Teasing the perineum before moving lower still savoring the musky scent as he caressed the ring of muscle with the tip.

With a long sigh, he angled his hips to allow the younger man better access, "Fuck yes, yes Dick,"

Dick paused causing the man to glance down eyes locking as he finally swallowed him down with surprising ease. Working the tip of his tongue over the thick vein as he moved up and down. Moaning around the length as fingers clutched his hair. He pulled off with a lewd pop stroking the straining member, "Make love to me Walls," he pleaded.

Flipping them he watched Dick pulled lube from the bedstand. Taking it he quickly slicked his fingers and began easing his friend open. A desperate little sound escaped him at the ease with which he was able to work two fingers in. Once satisfied he had been worked open enough he palmed himself with more slick before pressing in. Hips completely flush with the meat of Dick's well toned ass he groaned at the hot channel squeezing around him. Keeping his thrusts slow, he dragged his tip over Dick's prostate, "F-fuck I knew you'd feel amazing,"

"Please Walls," he rocked his hips into the touched. Whimpers pulled from his lips at the teasing pace. 

"Okay Baby," he increasing his thrusts as he began to vibrate his body. Biting his bottom lip as the walls tightened surprisingly firmly around him when Dick cried out loudly his orgasm pulled from him. Still pumping into him working for his own release his pace increased to just below superspeed as he moaned loudly shooting his release deep into the lax form beneath him.

After he had sped them clean he pulled Dick flush with his chest, "I love you," he brushed the sweaty black hair lovingly from the still flushed face. 

The man in his arms stiffened, reminding himself to keep his wall up. This was Wally though and he already knew the pain of losing him. He knew he was helpless to fight the need to hold his long lost speedster.

"Hey, Dickie Bird. C'mon lookit me," he cupped the younger man's face forcing their eyes to meet, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? Not after all I went through to get back to you," he promised. His heart still ached at the memory of a world where Dick Grayson had been killed spurring him to hold on all the more tightly.


	10. We Almost Lost It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Dick take a blow they aren't ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is admittedly short. I intend to get another out soon so bear with me. Thanks as always for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Days passed with Wally visiting his team, his friends. There were several tearful greetings where he was squeezed tightly. Roy never showed. His Uncle Barry cried especially hard profusely apologizing for not going to find him all while holding him closely. As many times as the younger speedster had experienced that before he still flushed in the face of those happy tears. Still, Roy never showed.

Wally found himself in Star City knowing Green Arrow would find him. When the elder archer joined him on the rooftop he hugged the slender shoulders tightly, "It's good to see you, Kid,"

Adjusting his goggles, Wally gave a shy smile. He didn't think Oliver liked him all that much after what had happened between Roy and him. This Oliver was much nicer than that alternate Earth one he had encountered. Looking over the face he could see genuine affection. Remembering a world where Oliver had been killed by Superman, he threw his arms around the older man hugging him fiercly. 

"Hey, hey," returning the embrace just as fiercly, "It's okay, Kid," he consoled, gripping the back of the younger man's head, rocking him gently.

Pulling away after a few moments, he moved the goggles to scrub the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, "Have you seen Red Arrow,"

"Not in a while. He let me know he was going deep under on something. I asked if he needed help but he insisted he had it handled," he shrugged. There was a tension in his body that said he wanted to say more. 

Sagging defeatedly all he could muster was a quiet, "Oh,"

Gripping the yellow clad shoulder, "Don't worry, KF. He can handle anything he gets himself into as long as it doesn't involve his heart," he encouraged.

Reading into the meaning he nodded, "Ollie," hesitantly, "I'm sorry about what I did to him,"

The archer regarded him for a minute, "You two loved each other enough to bind you apparently. He knew you were gone the instant happened," he admitted, "That's more than I can say for other people," he glowered angrily.

Shortly after they said their goodbyes with the promise that Oliver would tell him the second he heard from Roy. Wally went back to Roy's apartment surveying the damage with a sad shake of his head. Slowly he began cleaning up the mess taking in the little details that spoke of his beloved archer's presence. Stumbling on a shattered picture frame he smiled, sitting on the bed. Holding the picture of himself and Roy from back when they had still been dating, Wally was on his lap cheek pressed to his stubbled one. Brushing his fingers over the amused smirk, he sighed.

Dick tapped on the glass from the fire escape waiting to be let in, "I tried calling his cell again but it goes straight to voicemail," unsurprised, "He probably hates me, so...," head hung sadly. With the lights on the evidence was accusingly obvious. He was genuinely surprised to see the archer had made no attempt at cleaning up, not even the numerous pictures scattered. Nightwing knew how prized those were to the older man making his heart ache, "I'm such an ass, Walls," 

Pulling one part of his whole to sit beside him on the bed, "You can be an ass but he loves you Dickie Bird. He wouldn't have done what he had for so long otherwise," he pressed a kiss to the ebony temple, "Let's get this place cleaned up for him and if we don't hear from him soon we'll have our Superboy listen in for him," he smiled still holding his picture.

 

They were back in Bludhaven, the speedster devouring the large casserole dish of lasagna Alfred had sent Dick. While the other man looked over the very worn suit Wally had arrived in. He noted the deformed rubber grips on the boots, "What did you see when you were trying to find your way home," he wondered aloud. Wally had never spoken about it, which he found worrying.

A half shrug, "Lots of timelines, most of which I was dead or vanished from. A surprising amount of which, Uncle Barry was with guys from the League. Makes me wonder if he's not having an affair with Uncle Hal," he joked.

Recognizing the deflection, the detective pressed, "Was I in them? Was... was Roy,"

Pushing away the food before him, a pained expression on his face, "Two stood out the most," he sighed, "One where you had been killed fighting an evil Superman and a lot of the League," his tone alarmingly resentful.

"And the other," he prompted.

The green eyes clouded with emotion when he thought of Lian whose hair always smelled of bubble gum and Roy's arms encircling them both as he read to her. Roy who had offered his love so freely asking him to stay and allow him the chance to fill the empty place in his heart that was present even there. Instead of saying that he offered a shaky laugh, "Well Superboy with an earring and bad Nineties haircut," he dismissed.

Studying him for a long moment, deciding against pursuing the matter, "Well I'm glad you're home,"

The fork he had been fiddling with clattered to the ground. Wally felt it, his heart a rapid hammer in his chest, emerald eyes becoming unfocused. Roy's pain sang through him, pain like no other he had ever experienced before tore through him with blinding force causing him to black out from its enormity. Coming too with his head in Dick's lap a wet cloth pressed to his head. He bolted upright at the emptiness he felt.

"Wally," he cradled him closely, "What's the matter," he urged.

"Roy," was all he could manage as a tremor ripped through him in the wake of that hollow feeling, "Get Connor," he said, choking back tears. "If Roy's dead, Connor won't be able to find him," he thought, apparently out loud, because Dick froze as he pulled out his phone, blue eyes already filling with tears.

Fortunately, Connor was able to hear him, though the heartbeat was faint, fading fast, "I've got him. He doesn't sound like he has much time," he informed them. 

For the first time since recreating his uncle's experiment, time froze for Wally West. This close to becoming whole, to attaining what he had always wanted but been too confused to see. All he could focus on was that desolation consuming him as Roy faded from him.


	11. Ours To Protect, Ours To Avenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is a protective father. They decide to go after Roy's attackers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised another chapter.

At the Watchtower everyone was present, Oliver paced like a caged tiger. Connor had carried in a maimed Roy who had suffered severe blood loss. Barry kept a steadying hand on his nephew's shoulder while he held fast to Dick's hand.

Red Arrow was deathly pale and unconscious. The only indication of life was the slow blips on the heart monitor. Wally sat with him, tears in his eyes, "I'm home, Red," he whispered pressing a kiss to the cool cheek, "I'm home now and I need you to wake up," his voice shook as he held the archer's remaining hand. Eyes traveled over the burns on his face, the carefully bandaged stump on his right as he brushed the calloused knuckles to his lips.

Outside Dick was watching, his heart in his throat. Roy had almost died, might still die thinking he had meant nothing to him. Clinging to himself tightly, "Come on Harper, you're stronger than this," a shuddered breath, "You're stronger than death," 

He could hear Oliver bellowing in the hallway, demanding to know where he had gone and why he felt he had to go alone. Guilt built up in him, forcing him to empty his stomach in the nearest trashcan. They had fought and Dick had hit every insecurity, reaffirming the suspicion that he was forever meant to be abandoned. In reality, he had been projecting his own fears, his own weakness. Now Roy had paid for his own failings, Wally was paying for it.

Bruce came up behind him mouth pulled into a frown, "Are you going to be okay," an uncharacteristically stupid question.

"I'm pretty sure I almost got my best friend killed,"

"Roy almost got himself killed by refusing to ask for help. No one told him to throw himself into that situation. It was foolishness on his part," he said looking through the glass.

Anger flared in the young man, "He's not stupid," he glared.

Turning to his former protege, "And he's not weak either. Even after losing his arm he fought his way out," Batman reminded him, "When he wakes up you remember what it felt like to almost lose him," he added softly.

Wally's eyes were red rimmed as he kissed the rust colored hair, "You promised to be here whenever I needed you," he begged, "Well I really need you now, okay? I know what I want... I need, but you have to wake up and let me fix this, fix us. Roy please," he cried. There was no movement other than the sluggish blip of the heart monitor.

Unable to watch anymore Dick made his way to the main hall.

"I want to know who maimed my son and what we're going to do about it," Oliver demanded. His anger rolled off of him as he turned on Dick, but Barry spoke up before he could.

"What was he working on," he inquired.

Tim piped up, "It wasn't League business," as he stepped into the room.

Everyone turned to the newest Robin who couldn't meet Oliver's fierce glare or Dick's curious expression. He didn't want to see the blame in their eyes as he spoke, "He was looking for someone...," he trailed debating just how much to say, "For the people that took Jason's body," he shifted under the penetrating gaze.

Dick felt his chest tighten to the point that breathing became impossible. No one needed to say it out loud. Roy had done this for him even after everything he had put the man through.

"Well I called him as soon as I found a lead, but I told him to ask someone to go with him. I don't know why he chose to go alone," he stammered, feeling at fault. Jumping as Green Arrow exploded in anger.

Oliver, however, had turned his fury on Dick, "What the hell did you say to my boy? What the hell did you DO to him,"

"Ollie, calm down," Barry tried to placate him.

The blonde only shook him off, "What did you say to make him think he had to do this alone, for you," he roared hitting the mark in one guess.

This time Batman stepped between them, "That's enough Oliver. This doesn't help us now," his posture defensive.

Green Arrow glared at the Dark Knight as he spat with disgust, "Fucking Bat Family uses people and tosses them aside when they're done with them and we're all just supposed to be okay with it because you couldn't keep your second Robin safe,"

Dick was cowed by the accusation. Bruce, however, punched the archer for the astute observation with cracking force.

Dick had already seen this fight, already fought it and so he walked away. Making his way back to the medical wing. He didn't go in though, the sight from the window told him everything he needed.

Wally had climbed into the bed, curled against the older redhead. Carding his fingers through the hair while he rested his other hand on the muscled chest, over his heart.

Mustering his courage Nightwing walked into the room the hiss of the doors heralding his entry. Gritting his teeth he forced himself to see the damage done. Roy had burns on the right side of his face traveling down his neck. It was the meticulously bandaged stump that revealed the heaviest cost of Dick's words.

The speedster reached out taking the acrobat's hand in his. Placing them both over the heart a sad smile on his face, "It's slow but it's still strong," he muttered kissing the red brow softly.

They sat in silence both intent on the muscle working under their touch. Blue eyes flicked to the monitor reading the steady 45 bpm, ten beats slower than it had been an hour ago. Roy seemed to be losing his hold on life. "God," he thought wondering what would happen if he lost him. He had only just gotten Wally back. Would he use the speedster the same way he had used the archer? Would Wally allow himself to be used?

"I need to eat," Wally said regretfully, "Stay with him," he beseeched.

Wordlessly he took Wally's place, fingers hovering over the burned flesh. He wondered if it would scar, "Wouldn't matter if it did," he watched the pulse point barely visible beneath the smooth skin of his corded neck, "You'd still be beautiful, Red," he brushed his nose along the unmarred jaw.

Swallowing, "You're not alone Roy," regret thick in his voice, "I know I don't deserve to ask any more from you, but please, please don't leave. Don't leave me, don't leave us," he wept quietly into the crook of the archer's neck, clutching his chest as he buried his face deeper to breathe in the still comforting scent, "You loved me even when I couldn't love myself. God, I need you to wake up," he implored.

Turning as the doors hissed once more he eyed Oliver warily. Bracing himself for the reprimand that didn't come he faced the older man. He watched the emerald clad archer step over to the monitor, blues eyes closing slowly as he noted the lessened heart rate. 

"He fought his way out of a heavily guarded compound by himself, missing an arm," Green Arrow stated proudly, "He's stronger than I ever was," affection filling his features as he smoothed a hand over his son's head, scratching at the scalp like he used to, to calm him before they had grown distant.

Clearing his throat his eyes finally met the former Robin's, "You want to go after the people that did this,"

His own eyes hardened as he nodded, pulling himself from the returning warmth of his friend.

 

 

Dick was surprised to see Connor and Wally already suited up, Artemis testing the tension in her bow. Tim was tapping away at a small computer, uploading data from a portable drive. Glancing up he offered a comforting smile.

"Tim what are you doing here," stunned by the force present.

The youngest Robin blushed faintly, "Roy found out it was Talia and the League of Assassins that took Jason's body. He went to get him...to bring him home...to you," 

Dick's heart took a galloping pace, filling his ears. His vision blacked out for a moment the world swam. 

There was a steadying hand on his chest and shoulder, "Easy, son," Barry's calm voice grounded him. Slowly the world came back into focus, seeing M'gann and Kaldur had taken position on either side of him. Impulse standing just behind Barry.

Stepping onto the Bioship, Nightwing realized that despite the number of younger hero's only Oliver and Barry were there, "Why all the heroes? Why isn't the rest of the League coming," 

"Because this isn't sanctioned," the archer answered entering coordinates.

"Roy was our friend too," Kal smiled at Dick, "We would see justice served to those who so harmed him,"

"Got it," Robin exclaimed as all the images blew up onto the ship's computer screen. The acrobat's breath caught at the sheer number of villains spread across the screen. This was a group of some of their most difficult enemies and Roy had gone up against them alone, for Jason, for him.

"So Roy uncovered that a large number of our best villains had convened at this new headquarters and he was gathering recon while trying to locate Jason's remains. Apparently, he was discovered," Robin showed all the entrances and exits the archer had uncovered as well as various weak points in the building, "I'm just not sure who this guy is," he pulled up an image of a well dressed man with black hair with a fastidiously trimmed goatee.

"Vandal Savage," Wally gasped.

"Who," everyone turned on him.

Scratching the back of his leg with his foot, "Um when I was in the timelines I came across one where Roy had a daughter. We...I mean Roy and I had to fight him to get his daughter Lian back. He was a long lived ancestor of Roy's and he needed their "parts" to help with his longevity," he glared at the image.

Dick considered him for a moment a million questions on the tip of his tongue, "What happened," 

"Roy and I found her but he was ready for us. Roy made sure we got out safe and well let's just say Oliver is a very protective grandfather," he looked at the fearsome light burning in the archer's eyes. He knew this Ollie would be just as protective.

After he gave them all the information he had on the man. Tim went over the list of all the other players Roy had seen. At this point, Connor chimed in, "Deathstroke at least is out of commission," he said firmly.

"How certain are you about that," Oliver asked.

When Superboy reflected on how he discovered his friend a proud smile broke across his face, "Well when I got to Roy the man was beside him, unconscious, bleeding heavily with several fractures including one to the skull.

Dick and Wally shared a small smile in awe of their archer and his endurance.

Bart adjusted his goggles as he interrupted, "Why aren't we telling the League if there are this many heavy hitters,"

Barry looked over at Oliver suspecting he already knew the true reason. Not meeting the knowing gaze he answered half-truthfully, "They had stuff in that HQ they couldn't easily move in the time since we've discovered their location. Batman would insist on a plan and recon in which time they could all scatter to the winds and if this Savage guy is intent on Roy's "parts" its best to get to him before he gets to Roy," what he would do once he got to the man he kept to himself. Unlike Batman, Green Arrow would kill to protect his family.

"We're closing in on the location," Robin informed them. Everyone readied themselves for a very difficult fight. 

"Wally, you're with me," Oliver instructed just as the ship landed.


	12. Fight For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes fight and Roy gets weaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! I am successfully churning out this story. Hopefully you all enjoy it.

The fight was every bit as intense as they had anticipated. Dick's escrima electrocuted a League ninja as Bart was tying up a group of guards. Connor moved with a fluidity Nightwing didn't recall from their time together. The super smashed a Lexcorp bot with a blow from his fist. A quick glance revealed Wally and Oliver had disappeared sometime during the initial fray.

An explosion rocked them, knocking Kal into a wall while bringing some of the building down on them. Artemis shook herself free of debris only to be kicked in the head savagely by a man in a red helmet. Connor had rushed to her side, surprised when a hard punch landed across his face. Glaring at his opponent as they exchanged blows finding himself evenly matched with the lean bodied man.

Dick had dispatched the remaining ninjas who seemed to be following the red helmeted man. The gunshot echoed loudly throughout the enclosed space, allowing him time to see Con collapse. Throwing his escrima to connect with the back of the man's head. 

His attacker whirled on him gun aimed and froze. The muzzle of the gun dropped slightly at the sight of Nightwing, "Get away from them," he demanded, charging. After a moment's hesitation, the other man began firing throwing the acrobat off course. He rolled across the ground stunned to see the other man fleeing. 

The twang of the bow as Artemis fired with a grunt drew his attention away, "Got him," she huffed as the arrow embedded in his shoulder but didn't slow him down.

Impulse was zipping debris off of the Atlantian as Robin checked Superboy's pulse, "We need to get them out of here," 

Barry had picked up Superboy in a fireman's carry as M'gann lifted Kal and a once again unconscious Artemis with her telekinesis. She began clearing a path for them back to the ship.

Dick, however, pressed on with Tim and Bart. He couldn't help but to once again be impressed by Roy's ability to remove himself from a so heavily fortified facility. "Stronger than death," he murmured to himself. They made their way deeper into the compound fighting for every foot they gained. At last, finding their way to the missing archer and speedster.

Oliver was rapidly firing arrows setting off explosions. Wally only visible by the burst of electricity his body was throwing off as a result of the speed in which he moved. Both of them landing blows to the man from the picture. A sword stroke knocked Kid Flash off course.

Just as he was preparing to throw himself into the fight, Tim clutched Nightwing's arm. Looking at the Cadmus tube he had been pointing out they saw a younger Roy suspended in the liquid, "He's trying to grow a clone," Tim muttered going over the computer monitor data.

Oliver had just knocked the man to the ground with a powerful blow to the face. Savage chuckled darkly from his position in the ground, "I had hoped to get more of you here. This paltry few will have to suffice I suppose," he spat blood, dropping something from his hand.

Wally's eyes widened upon recognizing the detonator setting off blasts that had the structure falling down around them. Bart had darted Tim out of the path of a fiery blast. Wally joined by Barry at the entrance of the room. Oliver would not be dissuaded from his course as he went after a fleeing Savage. Dick grabbed the older man, "Leave him," he pressed.

"If I don't finish this now, he'll come for Roy again," he yelled over the rumble, jerking away from the hold.

"If he does we'll be there to protect him," Nightwing promised. More of the building crashed down around them. When he saw Green Arrow would not be deterred he sighed, "Well you're not going after him alone," as he withdrew his escrima again.

Before either of them could argue however the wind was knocked from them as electricity snapped around them. The world blurred by in the familiar way Dick in Wally's arms. They were all on the ship in time to see the structure collapsing in a burning heap, police arresting those tied up outside.

Dick blinked at Barry setting Oliver down, "Don't you know archers never listen once they're focused on their target," the older speedster grinned, one arm still around his friend in a hug, "Ollie you're gonna wanna be there when Roy wakes up," he nudged.

Green Arrow finally sagged at that resting his forehead on the red shoulder, reigning in his anger. He squeezed an arm around Flash's slimmer build as he nodded, "You're right," he said still holding the man.

Wally blurted out the question before he could stop himself, "Did you guys ever hook up," 

Everyone looked at him curiously. The two men seemed especially taken back before Oliver erupted in a booming laugh, clapping a flustered Barry on the back, "Don't get me wrong, Kid your uncle's an attractive guy and all but he's a little too vanilla for me," 

At that the other man choked blushing furiously, "Why on Earth would you ask that," he sputtered clearly thrown.

"Uh nothing, no reason," Kid Flash looked away. Once more his heart stuttered, he gasped collapsing in a heap he panted, "We gotta get back,"

Everyone was climbing out of the ship when Oliver stopped Dick. He readied himself for the demand to leave his son alone, to stay away. What came was more of a slap than he could ever prepare for, "He forgave you, you know? Whatever you said or did to him that night he forgave you that same night," looking away, "He always forgives the people he loves no matter how bad they do by him,"

He knew Oliver was talking about himself just as much as he was about him. It stung to know that in spite of everything he had done to the older man, he never hesitated to forgive him, "I used him so bad," he lamented.

Fighting the angry response, "He doesn't let anyone do that unless he loves them a whole lot," he reflected on their last rooftop conversation. Roy had come to him bloodied and guilt ridden, telling him he was going deep on a mission, "He loves you a helluva lot, always has, so he won't let you down. Just don't let him down either." with that, he picked up Connor and carried him off.

 

 

They arrived to find Dinah arguing with Bruce, "He needs to be in a hospital," she shouted, "He's dying here,"

"Victor and J'onn are fully capable of treating him, far better than any doctors," he said calmly heedless of her voice hitting precarious volumes. Noting their arrival he looked at Tim, "You disobeyed orders," noticing Oliver was carrying Connor. Kaldur holding an icepack to himself and Artemis limping in, "And look what happened because of it," he growled dangerously.

A new argument seemed about to erupt between the two billionaires when Barry spoke up, "Everyone needs to calm down and shut the hell up already," stunned silence fell in the wake of that outburst, "None of this is getting these kids treated or waking Roy. How about we make sure our teams are whole first for fuck's sake," he exhaled tiredly.

The fact that the blonde speedster had used such language was enough to silence both men. He tugged his cowl back tiredly, blue eyes fatigued. Looking around the room, "How's Roy doing,"

"Stabilized," Victor entered the room looking somewhat doubtful, "For now anyway,"

Not liking the sound of that both Dick and Wally made their way to him not even bothering to change. The first thing they noticed was that he had been intubated. No longer able to breathe under his own power. Their archer looked so fragile as they neared him on shaky legs that had nothing to do with their fight. "Oh Babe you gotta come back from this," Wally was beside him holding his hand. Dick leaned forward to kiss his forehead, "Come back to us, Red," he whispered. 

J'onn came in to change out his IV. Checking over the vitals he informed them that they would have to leave, "In his current state an infection would devastate him and you are both none to clean," 

 

 

That night Dick was curled against his speedster who was absently running his fingertips over the tan flesh of his back. He knew he really should begin to distance himself from the redhead. Every time he let someone close, his mind traveled to that archer clinging to life in the medical wing.

"I can hear the Robin gears turning," Wally breathed into the obsidian locks. Lifting the younger man's chin with a gentle pull. In the half dark the verdant eyes seemed to glow with their own inner light. Cupping the face in both hands, reading the emotional storm in front of him he bit his bottom lip, "I'm not going anywhere," he swore, sealing the words with a deep kiss.

"That's what Roy said," the words came out petulant, "Then we were trading punches and next thing I know he's...," unable to bring himself to finish.

The other hero's face pinched, taking a breath his face smoothed, "Roy's not going anywhere either," he said with a confidence he didn't truly feel, "Our archer never knew when to quit and he sure as hell never let anyone who was counting on him down," that much had always been true. Even after leaving the team he had come every time they called without fail. Every time Dick had needed him in the time Wally was gone he had been there faithfully. It was who he was.


	13. I Was Helpless To Stop Your Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy wakes up only to face more challenges

Almost two weeks had passed before Victor felt comfortable removing the tube but eventually Red Arrow was breathing under his own power once more. His heart rate grew steadily stronger. Both heroes took heart from this spending as much time with him as they were permitted.

Inevitably, Bludhaven was in need of Nightwing. As much as he hated the idea of Roy waking without him he knew he had to go. Entering the room he brushed the hair from the still face, "Hey Red, I gotta head out but I'll be back the minute you're awake, Sweetheart, I promise," he pressed a warm kiss to the scarred cheek at corner of his mouth just like the ones shared between them long ago, "See you soon," 

Giving them a time alone Wally waited outside for him. He knew Dick had a lot to apologize for regardless of whether or not Roy had already forgiven him. Meeting the shorter man he pulled him close, kissing away the guilty frown, "I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't wake up alone," he pacified the worried acrobat. They shared one more kiss between them deeper. Dick pressed himself entirely to the lean form as Wally held his head in place.

Little did they know the midnight blue eyes opened to their shared kiss. The monitor kicked up as his heart broke with the sight. He had known he meant nothing to Dick but it hurt as bad as it had the first time he revealed that cold truth to him. Even after everything he had done, everything he had given Nightwing cast him aside all the same.

Victor stepped closer, calling his name quietly. Wally entered the room, "Shoot did I miss it? Is he awake,"

Although he felt immense pleasure at seeing his speedster alive and well once again, he lay unmoving with his eyes closed. It wasn't Wally's fault, he probably didn't even know that he and Dick had been sleeping together for the past two years. At that moment he just didn't have it in him to face the friend he had missed with all his heart. Feelings of betrayal and hurt were too great for him to want to deal with.

"No he's still out, but do you think you could find J'onn for me," Cyborg asked looking over a freshly printed readout.

Looking doubtfully over at the other redhead, "Uh sure," he relented before zipping from the room.

Watching the door, "You can open your eyes now," standing beside Roy, "How are you feeling,"

With a raw throat he tried answering, "S'mthin's wrong with m'right arm," a breath as he tried to move, "Feels numb,"

Sliding his eyes to the side his next words died in his throat, taking in the bandages he only closed his eyes slowly against the image. Shaking his head he muttered denials and curses to the universe.

"Hey it'll be okay, Red," Vic encouraged, "We have been working on a prosthetic that will work and feel just like your arm to you,"

A wave of nausea hit the archer and he rolled over hurling into a rapidly appearing trashcan. The pain of the IV in his arm drew his eyes to the needle protruding, panic ripped through him as he tore it free from his arm. The old track marks stood out accusingly against his pale, blood spattered arm.

"Roy, hey calm down," Wally grabbed the heavily bleeding arm without thinking. Trying to stop the alarming flow.

Struggling to push the younger man away, "What the fuck are you thinking? Don't touch me," he screamed in a rusty voice. The sight of Wally painted with his blood, his dirty blood made him thrash harder. 

J'onn was there trying to hold him down as Cyborg readied a sedative.

"NO," he roared fighting with surprising strength against them.

A new voice rang out commanding, "No needles," as calloused hands closed around him pulling him flush with the green leather covered chest, "Calm down, Roy," the comforting rumble coming from deep in Oliver's chest.

Dark blue eyes were zeroed in on the blood coated hands and chest of his friend as he allowed himself to be bandaged.

Kid Flash gripped his own arm tightly stunned by how completely his beloved friend had come unraveled. This was a far cry from how he had pictured Roy waking to find him by his side.

Reading the internal screams, J'onn suggested, "Perhaps we should give him a few minutes to process things," turning to Wally, "You need to wash up," he gestured to the large metal sink as he and Victor stepped out.

"Red," Wally tried after cleaning up.

Held fast by his adoptive father, "Get out," he snarled glaring at him.

Hurt shone from the green eyes as he sped from the room.

Silently Oliver held him, fighting the urge to tell him that the speedster had been there faithfully for him. Right now Roy didn't need to hear it, right now his son needed to be angry and hurt. So he would shield him from whoever he needed to.

It was M'gann and Artemis who found him hiding in Roy's room at the Watchtower. He was vibrating while tears spilled from his eyes. Curled as he was on the corner of the bed the Martian knelt beside him laying her head on his shoulder. Artemis crouched beside him on the floor taking his hand, "Losing a limb does weird shit to people," her voice calming, "Being an archer it probably came as a bigger hit," what she was really saying was, "It's not you Wally,"

Petting his hair the green skinned woman reminded him, "Roy has always been fearful of others coming in contact with his blood," she pulled him closer to her.

"Give him time Walls," the blonde said standing.

 

 

Roy was looking over the metal arm Cyborg had been designing for him since he came back to them, "Kal insisted I get started on it the day you came in," moving his eyes to the Atlantian standing beside him.

"It was only a matter of time before you awoke," he shrugged as if there had never been any doubt. His calm blue eyes said that for him at least it never occurred to him that he might never wake.

"So its silicone lined and has neuroreceptors that will pick up the nerve signals from your," before he could finish.

"Stump," Roy offered with bitterness.

Sympathetically he only continued, "It will be able to send and receive nerve signals through your skin, so it will feel just like your arm," he gave a soft smile.

A dull fire burned from the blue eyes as he sneered, "Except that its metal and will be cold to whoever I touch,"

Holding a hand up to the younger Titan, "Roy it will take some getting used to but you can do this," his voice tranquil, undoubting.

Speaking as if he hadn't heard Aqualad he spat, "Not that I have anyone left to hold,"

The other two men exchanged a glance. Red Arrow was confident and boisterous ready for whatever challenge presented itself. To see him in this state was unnerving as he was never prone to self pity, loath to feel pity from others.

"Well let's get this done," gesturing to the arm, "The sooner I get this on the sooner I get out of here," 

Barry sat with his nephew watching the Med Bay security monitor. Kid Flash's heart couldn't bear another outburst like Roy's first to seeing him. His jaw clenched tightly as his body shook. Fighting with all his might against the heartache his friend's reaction had caused, "He needs time, you can do that for him," he repeated to himself like a mantra.

"You know it's not you, right," Flash had asked but the question was drowned out as Roy's cry of pain echoed the agony that shot through him. Without hesitation he rushed to the man's side, taking his hand. He ignored the bone crushing force with which he was being held.

"God, it burns. GET IT OFF," tears spurted from the blue eyes, his face red and sweaty. Kaldur held him as still as he could while Victor pulled off the prosthetic. Their eyes widening in horror as the tissue began breaking down.

"What the hell guys," Wally demanded, while Roy trembled face drawn in pain which pulsed through the Speedforce.

Shocked Cyborg yelled back, "I don't know what happened," analyzing the data while examining the prosthesis.

"Regardless, we need to stop whatever is happening to his arm before he loses any more tissue," Aqualad said losing some of the serenity as he saw his friend twisted in anguish. Never releasing his hold on Roy, if only to be a grounding presence.

No matter what they tried they were helpless to stop the breakdown of flesh and bone. Unable to do anything other than stand by until his tattoo vanished taking most of his muscled bicep with it before it seemed to stop of its own volition.

Roy was a sweaty, shaking, incoherent mess, similar to the time he fought his way through withdrawals. His eyes were clouded unable to focus beyond the excruciating pain. Agony unlike anything he had experienced in his life enveloped him, making him wish for the oblivion of his old demons.

"Wally your hand," Kal's astonished gasp.

The younger redhead barely registered how badly his hand had been crushed. His fingers sitting at odd angles still in the powerful grasp of his archer. It wasn't that hurt that rocked through him making him fight to stay upright. He refused to succumb, insisting on being there for Roy. 

When the pain abated, Roy slowly began to regain himself. Looking over the grotesque protrusion jutting just below his shoulder, turned away just as quickly. Feeling the bones shifting oddly in the hand he was holding he dropped it immediately, "Everyone get out," it came out defeated. Amid the flood of protests and assurances, he fixed them with an icy glare, "Leave me alone," in the same deadend tone.


	14. I Found You In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has an epiphany and Wally hunts for Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is literally pouring out as this is the 3rd chapter today I may actually get this finished in the next day or so. Love going on this journey with you and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Dick had to find out from Tim that Roy had awoken. An annoyed huff blew from his lips as he called Wally to find out why he hadn't told him, "You better have a damn good reason for not calling me the second he woke up, Kid Mouth,"

There was a worrying silence on the other end of the line, "I...he's not doing good," the words were forced, like the pain inflicted by speaking them aloud was too great to bear.

Scenarios rolled through the former Robin's head, "I assume losing an arm came as a hard blow for him."

"No," he interrupted, "It's so much worse. They tried fitting the prosthesis Vic made," a broken sob made the rest undistinguishable.

Feeling deeply torn Dick seriously considered dropping his case and rushing to them. If people weren't dying he would have without hesitation, "Listen to me Wally," he said sternly, "I'll finish up this case as soon as can but you gotta be there for him no matter what because he would never quit on us,"

His mind traveled to all the times Roy had unfailingly been there for him never complaining about how tired he was, how unfair their situation was. He simply allowed himself to be used because it was what was needed of him. He thought back on how hard he had struggled to maintain the precarious balance of being everything Wally needed and the hero he desired to become. In the end, he had forgone his own heart to give Wally a chance to find happiness with someone else.

Roy who always gave all he had to the people he loved without question. Never demanding anything in return. Always feeling unworthy to ask for more from those he offered up every part of himself. His Speedy, his Roy who carried the hurt from their failed relationship quietly, still managed to grow into a loving, affectionate man. 

At the thought of those cobalt eye losing their fearsome fight, he knew the world would be all the lesser for it. "We gotta heal our archer, Wally," he determined, "And if anyone can get through to him its the man he missed every single day for two years,"

"Are you sure about that," he sniffed.

The first genuine smile to grace his face in a long while was audible through the phone as he replied, "I love you, Walls and I'm broken. He never stopped loving you and he's broken because you were always the part that made us whole," the epiphany hit him with almost physical force, "We only work if its all three of us together,"

"Love you Dickie Bird,"

 

 

Wally went back only to find Roy's bed empty. Standing dumbfounded in the center of the room he was at a loss as to what to do. Placing his hand on the pillow revealed it was cold to the touch.

"Hey, KF," Victor greeted as he stepped into the room. His brow arched at the confused look, "No one told you," it wasn't a question.

Panic seeped into his voice, "Told me what? Where is he," his mind raced through all that could possibly have happened in the day he had spent moping.

"He went home. After we found the nanites in his blood were the cause of what happened when we tried the prosthetic he insisted we let him go home," he shook his head in frustration, "I mean he's not a hundred percent but he was well enough to recover at home,"

"Oh," he replied lamely. His face set in determination, "Okay thanks," 

A friendly smile was offered in return, "We're going to figure out how to get the nanites out, KF,"

Nodding, "Yea I know we will," 

Speeding his way to the familiar apartment, he stumbled to a halt once inside. The room was in complete shambles once again. Everything that could be was broken, pictures shattered across the room made his heart seize in his chest. A very quick sweep of the area confirmed Roy was nowhere to be found, "Shit Red, where did you go,"

Sending a text to both Oliver and Dick asking if they had heard from him. Once again he sped the room clean, waiting for their reply. Only after Oliver responded saying he hadn't even known Roy had been released, real fear rose inside of him. An inkling of suspicion uncurled in his mind as he began to realize he knew where he would find Roy.

Hoping with everything he had he was wrong he raced to the industrial area of Star City. In costume, people were more willing to speak to him as he grabbed a dealer smacking him hard against a wall. No one doubted Kid Flash was deadly serious regarding his questioning. Speeding through the dingy buildings he discovered Red Arrow sitting on the filthy floor of a long abandoned warehouse. The archer holding the needle in his hand thoughtfully. He could speed over and snatch the syringe from him, but he knew this had to be Roy's choice. All he could do was try his utmost to convince the older man that this wasn't his only option.

"Roy," it came out softly, full of love. He knelt before the archer eyeing the thankfully still loaded needle. 

Looking up to meet the affectionate green eyes, "It's good you're back, Walls," it came out hollowly but he meant it.

Closing his hand around over the archer's, eyes never leaving the sad blues, "I had to find my way back to you," 

Relief flooded his chest as Roy released his hold on the offending object without protest. Casting it aside he linked his fingers with the rough ones. Bringing the hand to his lips gaze unbroken he kissed the knuckles affectionately.

"Sorry you came home to a train wreck," he muttered looking away.

Pressing his forehead to the older man's he sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, but I'm so glad I'm here now,"

Taking his hand back, Roy turned away once more, "I'm less the man I wanted to be now than ever before," he spat.

"Red there's always been more to you than being an archer," he tried to recapture the blue eyes. 

Angrily, "No Wally there's actually fucking less of me now," he gestured to the missing limb.

Unperturbed by the angry flare, confident that Roy would never let that anger manifest in a way that would harm him he pressed on. He pulled himself into the archer's lap, "Yea but what's here is still beautiful and strong," he persisted, placing a kiss over each eye, "And I'm so grateful to have come home to you," nuzzling against the thick neck he was glad to see the burns were healing nicely.

"Aren't you with Dick," he mumbled unable to push him off. Instead, he wrapped his arm around the slim waist, burying his face in the windswept hair. He had missed his speedster. Inhaling a scent and savoring a warmth he never thought he'd experience again, "I thought you were dead," 

"I'm here, Red, right here," he whispered in their shared air space.

Roy began easing Wally off his lap, "I'm not...I can't hurt Dick like this," hand still resting on the younger man's hip, afraid to lose that last bit of contact. 

Shaking his head Kid Flash only gave him a sweet smile, "It's not what you think with Dick," drawing himself back upon the muscled thighs, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders.

The older redhead set his face in a grim frown, "I saw you two kissing," he huffed, hurt Wally would lie just to appease him.

A mixture of annoyance and amusement blended across his face as he challenged, "Roy Harper have I ever lied to you? Ever given you a reason not to trust me,"

"No," he admitted offering a hopeful, heartbreakingly fragile look.

Playing his fingertips up the powerful sinew of the remaining arm, his own face vulnerable, "I missed you. Knew I had to find my way back to you and then you woke," tears threatened, voice cracking, "I thought you'd be happy to see me," 

Inwardly Roy was cursing his missing arm because suddenly there was not nearly enough contact. After pulling the lean body as close as he could he reached up cupping the freckled cheek. Words failed to express how grateful he was to have his beloved speedster in his embrace. Sliding his unmarked cheek along the smooth one in his hand, he murmured, "God, I missed you every day," before he kissed the soft lips. Pressing his hand to the smooth jaw as he held him in place for a deep kiss.

"Let me take you home, Red," Wally pleaded into his mouth.

"Okay Walls, anything you want," he agreed.


	15. You're The Place We Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Dick show Roy how much he means to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this chapter finished a while ago but was unhappy with it and kept rewriting it. Hopefully, you enjoy the second to last chapter in this tale. Thanks as always for reading.

Roy was kissing up Wally's slender neck marking it with gentle nips. His hand gripping tightly to the vibrating hip. Unable to focus on the eager body no matter how hard he tried. He was painfully aware of his inability to properly hold Wally. That coupled with a phantom ache in an arm he no longer possessed made this all but impossible. Defeated he growled in disgust, "I can't,"

Stopping with a sympathetic look he kissed the archer briefly, "It's okay Red. We don't have to do this right now," nuzzling into the slightly scarred neck.

Drawing his knees to his chest he looked away, "I knew I should've just shot that Ten Cent Pistol and called it quits," he muttered sullenly.

Sorrowful emeralds reflected back at him, at a loss.

"You really would've left us that easily," Dick asked from the fire escape still in his Nightwing gear. His domino mask in his hands, blue eyes pained. They never left Roy's as he closed the distance between, crouching before him, "Please tell me we aren't that easy to leave behind," his hand on the bent knee.

About to make the biting remark about how easily Dick left him countless times, the angry reaction died. The unveiled fear shining out of those brilliant blue eyes killed the words in his throat. It was apparent that Dick hadn't just been afraid he had been terrified by how close he had come to losing him.

Wally too was trembling, eyes glistening just like the acrobat's at the realization of how close it had been, "You...you," he couldn't finish, "Roy," it came out a shuddered breath.

He wasn't supposed to hurt them he was supposed to be the place they came to when they were hurt. Shifting himself he dropped his knees head tilted down as he opened his arm.

Wally pressed himself to the archer tucking his head into the crook of his neck. Dick joined them wrapping his arm around the thick waist mindful of the injury he nuzzled into the opposite side of his neck. Both of them drinking in the scent that had always brought them peace. Holding fast to the man who was almost lost to them, relief washing through them.

"You can't check out on us, Red," the raven haired man pleaded, "You promised to always be there," placing a hand on the broad chest needing with every fiber of his being to feel the thunderous muscle underneath.

Red Arrow froze in the face of all this open affection. He wanted to reassure them, to promise to never let them go. He couldn't though the sense of failure and the lack of worth screaming in his head prevented it. He settled for resting his head on the black hair while holding tighter to the speedster, "I'm not sure I can keep that promise," reflecting on how easily he had fallen back on that shameful crutch, "I'm not as strong as I thought,"

"Bullshit," Dick hissed curling tighter to him both faces closed into his space. Both of them looked to him with conviction.

"You are Roy Harper, nothing, not one damn thing can ever stand between you and the people you love," Wally thought of the other Roy and how fiercly he fought to ensure his and Lian's safety, "Your strength has always been in how you fight for the people you love, even if you end up fighting yourself,"

"And," the former Robin reminded, "You don't have to be strong on your own," he kissed the redhead softly.

The speedster carded his hand through the rust colored hair he loved, "That's what we're here for," he affirmed pressing his lips to the flesh just behind his ear, "Let us love you, Red," his hand slid up the soft grey material of his Central City PD shirt.

"Like you've always loved us," Dick's hand mirrored Wally's as they pulled his shirt off.

Kissing him back against the headboard, Wally pressed gently to his chest. He trailed his fingertips down stopping to caress the scars. 

Roy felt Dick rest his face into his calloused hand, placing a kiss to the palm. Softly he moved his lips down to the tendons on his wrist edging lower toward the elbow, "Don't," he recoiled softly. 

"It's okay," Dick promised, "They're beautiful," his voice firm as he ghosted his lips over the track marks, "Cause that's one more thing that failed to take you from us," 

Wally agreed before returning his attention to the archer's lips, "Our beautiful perfect archer,"

Dick came up to his other side kissing along the jawline, before tasting into his mouth. His tongue joined Wally's both of them gliding together in his mouth against his own tongue. The unique sensation pulled a small moan from his throat. Roy bucked up into the palm pressing over his hardening member. 

The kiss was messy, sending pleasure jolting throughout his body. Part of him reasoned they were only doing this because he was feeling weak. With every quiet declaration of love from the men atop him, that doubtful little voice was being drowned out.

Wally undid his jeans before sliding his hand lower caressing the silken flesh with his fingers. It was joined by Dick's calloused hand drawing a loud groan from the archer who pumped up as both of them delved deeper into his mouth. His hand gripping into his own hair.

The acrobat drew away with a tender press to the corner of his mouth before tugging the pants down lower. Smiling when rough fingertips brushed over his face. He kissed them before moving to the take Roy into his mouth.

"Oh God," he cried out when he felt the dark haired man engulf his length taking him down to the root.

The speedster stood pulling off his suit eyes never leaving Roy's as he began to stroke himself. Kneeling on the bed he took the archer's hand sucking two fingers into his mouth in time with his strokes.

The older redhead's eyes slid shut only to snap back open as he neared his release, "S-sstop," he tried pulling his knees up. Anger and guilt flushed out any pleasure he had been feeling, "You know I can't," he had endangered Dick by allowing him this much.

Carefully studying the man, "Roy you won't give us anything," the acrobat promised, "You never opened that envelope but I did," he smiled at the memory of walking into the empty room Roy had abandoned. The envelope with the clinic logo sat on the desk unopened. All the tests and there had been many came back negative. 

"Why didn't you say something," his brow pinched.

"I assumed you would eventually test for him," he nodded over to Wally.

Wally gave his shy smile taking Dick's hand pressing a kiss to the palm, "No he just assumed there was something wrong with him, never realizing how perfect he is," green eyes lit up as they met the archer's

Roy pushed himself to a sitting position looking between them, "Are you sure,"

Sliding up to meet his lips once again, "Do you trust me," he asked in return there was fear in the question, fear of the answer.

Closing the distance Roy kissed him, a cobalt eye on the speedster as he breathed against the lips, "I trust you," brushing the blade of his nose against the acrobat's. With everything, his life, his heart he trusted them completely he realized.

Taking position between the toned thighs once more he kissed along the shaft, pumping it slowly back to fullness. While the older redhead pulled his speedster in for another kiss, slow and broken by moans between them.

Wally reached into the nightstand as he straddled Roy's chest. Dripping lube onto his fingers, green eyes never leaving his as he reached behind himself. A low moan escaped him as he worked himself open over the older man. Green eyes slid shut as a calloused finger joined his, biting back a whimper.

Rocking back into the fingers working himself fully open, verdant eyes never leaving the turbulent blues. He could see lust emanating from the gaze, beyond that was a tempestuous slew of emotions. Determined to have the archer fully in the moment with them, sliding his leaking cock over the carved muscle of Roy's stomach, "Ahh," he cried out as he was stretched further.

Steady blue eyes watched Roy's reaction from over Wally's shoulder his fingers still pumping inside of him, "Isn't our speedster beautiful like this, Red," kissing the freckled flesh. His other hand was stroking the archer's hard length in rhythm with the fingers working Wally open.

"F-f-fuck yes, so beautiful," Red Arrow groaned loudly, looking at the flushed redhead straddling him.

Head tipped back, eyes sliding shut Wally began vibrating from the pleasure. A low whimper as the fingers were slowly withdrawn from him. He allowed himself to be pulled back by his hips, a gasp pulled from him as he felt the blunt tip press against his entrance where Dick was guiding Roy into him.

"God yes Roy," he cried out feeling him fully seated inside of him.

The acrobat ran his tongue up the pale neck before placing a kiss behind the red tipped ear. Moving to kiss the older redhead thrusting his tongue into the eager mouth, "I love you, Red," he breathed against the kiss swollen lips, blue eyes meeting.

Roy released his bruising grip on Wally's hip to take his first love's chin between his thumb and finger. Holding his face the way that had never failed to make the eyes fall shut, pulling a smile across his lips, "I love you too Pretty Bird," pressing his lips once more before releasing his hold.

He was frustrated only having one hand when he wanted so desperately to be able to touch both lovers but he refused to waste more than a moment dwelling on it. Running his fingers through the hair deeper red than his own, sliding it down to brace the neck thumb brushing the cheek in the way that had always drawn a contented hum from his speedster, "I love you too my beautiful blur," smoothing his thumb over the soft lips. Watching as Dick trailed kisses up the freckled arm he marveled at them both. 

Wally leaned back as the younger man worked a mark into his neck, "Yes, yes please," he murmured as he felt slick fingers pressing into his stretched entrance.

Roy drew out just enough to allow for the fingers to work in before easing back into the pulsing hot channel, "Fuck," he bit his lip, feeling the thrusting fingers sliding over his shaft. Angling his hips to hit the sweet spot as Dick pressed into Wally, a moaning growl loosed from his chest at the sensation of the cock sliding against his.

A low keening sound issued from the man between them as he threw his head back trying to rock his hips on both men penetrating him, "S-s-so full, feels...Mmm, So good don't stop," he pleaded.

Dick's voice thick with lust, "Red won't come until we tell him too," he gave a shallow thrust, "Right Babe," he trembled. 

Struggling to formulate an intelligible reply the older redhead only grunted through gritted teeth as he thrust upward lifting both men. A biting grip on the pale hip once more as he focused on both pleasure filled faces before him. 

Rough, slender fingers wrapped around Wally's leaking cock. Warm breath ghosted over his ear as he whispered, "Look how wrecked Roy is struggling to hold back just for us. Wouldn't he look so pretty painted with your come, Walls," he panted never stopping his thrusts.

Wally could see how flushed the archer beneath him was, his neck corded, jaw tight as he fought for control. The sight of him denying himself release along with pleasure sparking up his body, tipped him over the edge. A scream tore from his throat as he spilled his release across the sweat slicked stomach. Neither of his partners stopped until every drop was milked from him.

Spent he tipped forward as they both withdrew from him, a kiss from each of them as he laid out alongside Roy, "Love you too Red," he finally managed.

His whole body was thrumming when Dick took him into his body with a shameless moan. The feel of Wally's seed cooling on his overheated skin and Dick's channel tightened around him. Body aching for release, he was determined to see both his lovers satisfied.

As the acrobat began lifting himself before easing back down his length, it dragged a growl from the redhead, "Don't know how long I'm going to last if you keep that up, Babe,"

The only response was to lean back arching his back as he offered a wicked grin, "So love me like only you know how to, Roy," he teased.

Thrusting harshly into the pulsing heat his hand gripping tight to the black locks, flesh smacking he watched the blue eyes roll back closing as he cried out with each hard thrust spearing him, "Look at me," he commanded in a low rumble stopping completely until the sky blue eyes locked on his, "My pretty bird," he growled possessively as he began hammering into the younger man once more hitting his prostate, dragging over it with every snap of his hips.

Precome dribbled out onto the hard stomach as Dick fucked himself backward onto the man's cock. He knew he was close and wanted Roy to finish with him, "Shit, Babe fill me up, come deep inside me, please," he begged as he spurted thick ribbons over the archer's body.

Roy began fucking into him losing his rhythm as he filled Dick with a roar.

"Wow that was really fucking hot," Wally sighed from beside them, his eyes trained on the mess they left on the older man.

The raven hair hanging in his face as he braced himself on shaky arms. His gaze slowly traveled up the come spattered body of the redhead, making his dick give a tired twitch, "Ours," he panted coming down.

"Mmmhmm, so hot covered in our come," Wally agreed, trailing his fingers up the mess, a surprised gasp when Roy brought the fingers to his mouth sliding his tongue over them.

"All yours," he affirmed looking between them.

 

After they were all cleaned up, Wally's long body stretched along his left side, Dick on his stomach both of their hands entwined over his heart. He drew in a deep breath arm over Wally, fingertips brushing along the tan back. Unable to resist, "So what exactly is this,"

"I believe they commonly refer to this as a polyamorous relationship," Wally supplied comfortably nuzzling closer to him.

"I know that Walls," the eye roll audible in his voice. Concern took over, "You two don't have to do this though,"

Dick looked up taking the older man's face in his hand, sharing a quick look with the speedster, "I love you Red, I never stopped and I love Wally," he insisted, "I don't see why it can't work,"

Wally kissed the stubbled jaw, "Yep and I've always loved you and I love Dickie Bird here just as much," brushing the black bangs from his face as he gave him a kiss. Looking back at the archer, "So we know how we feel and what we want," he swallowed down the anxious feeling, "But is this what you want,"

He studied both of them seriously for a moment searching for any doubt. He nodded a small smile, "I want this and I am willing to do anything to hold onto it," he promised them. 

Once they were both asleep he laid there thinking how perfect this felt. They were pieces of him, his heart felt whole in a way he had never experienced before, "Everything I am, everything I've got is yours now," he whispered to them, "I'll always be the place you call home,"


	16. The Life We Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending for our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and it has a slight continuation in my other story Love You For a Thousand Years.

Hal and Clark arrived from their mission off planet in time to see Roy being led into the medical wing. Batman gave them a brief summary of what had transpired, halfway through Hal was walking away to check on his nephew. 

Barry, Victor, and J'onn were all discussing the best possible way to rid the archer of the destructive nanites. Roy was sitting on the edge of the exam table glaring at the electron microscope image of the minuscule demons wreaking havoc on his flesh. He looked up gratefully as Hal nudged him with a smile.

"Where's your old man," he asked surprised by the man's absence.

Everyone turned as Tim entered the wing dragging Connor along with him, "Con has an idea and I've run the scenarios it's very hopeful," he said proudly.

"Well don't hold out on us, Supey let's hear it," Wally encouraged.

The half Kryptonian shifted uncomfortably under the attention, "It's kinda dumb actually," he scratched the back of his head. 

"Go ahead Connor," Barry encouraged.

His wintery blue eyes stopped on Roy's. He was hyperaware of Tim's hand on his arm as he suggested, "Well they are spread throughout his body right? Any nonorganic material causes them to break down the tissue if it's too big or for an extended period of time so I was thinking," he trailed feeling foolish. All these people were smarter than him so of course, this plan wouldn't work. 

Victor nodded "Go on," he spurred.

"Well I can see them, so maybe I can gather them with my TTK and force them out of his body somehow," he shrugged.

"That would be very painful to pull that many out of his body at once," Barry said doubtfully.

"Perhaps if we were to do it while we place the prosthesis on since they would already be breaking open the tissue at that time," J'onn suggested.

"That was my thought exactly," Tim exclaimed.

"But won't that still hurt him especially if you can't get them all out fast enough," Hal worried.

The redhead's face set, "I've been hurt before," he shrugged, "Let's do it,"

Running the calculations in his head Barry nodded, "This solution has the highest probability of success," he admitted.

The pain was every bit as intense as the first time. Sweat stood out on Roy's pale forehead, eyes squeezed shut. A scream tore through his throat while he gripped Wally's hand. Dick's voice a soothing island he was drifting away from as the agony shot through him pulling his muscles tight. 

Wally felt the pain attempting to swallow them both but he refused to succumb to it he would be here for his boyfriend. He knew it was only a ripple of what Roy was experiencing and his heart broke.

It took a few breaths for the archer to realize the pain had abated. His stomach rolled, feeling the room spin. Once again there was a bucket as he emptied his stomach, "Did I hurt you," he rasped looking at the speedster.

"Nothing that won't heal in a few," Kid Flash shrugged wiping his face with a cool cloth.

"You did so well, Babe," Dick beamed running a hand through his hair.

There was a long pause while he regained himself. Unable to look he asked, "How much more did I lose,"

Hal took his hand proud green eyes met his, "You lost some of the shoulder, but they're all out. Now Vic can get to work on fixing you up," he pressed his forehead to the younger man's.

"You did great, Son," Oliver said from the doorway. The green leather had blood splattered down the chest answering the question of where he had been. 

Roy smiled a the older man even though Batman was glaring daggers at him, "Thanks Ollie," knowing full well what his father had done for him.

 

NOW

The door opened as Dick walked in carrying a giggling blonde girl with the same Queen blue eyes as her father's on his shoulders. Wally smiled at the light in his eyes as Roy reached out catching her as she jumped into his arms, "Roybie,"

"Hey your Highness," he greeted holding her close for a minute before he leaned forward to give Dick a kiss.

"Dickiebird says I can practice tap easy on the couches," she cried loudly with a laugh.

Wally stood apart pretending to be hurt, "No love for your big brother Wally," he sighed.

Squirming out of Roy's arms she threw herself around his waist, "Wallaby go zoomie zoomies," 

"As her majesty commands, " he acquiesced. He laughed hearing her squealing with delight as he sped her around their small apartment.

Roy watched them blur by, "Letting her jump on the couches now," he quirked a brow.

Dick slid his arms around the older man's waist pressing a kiss to the metallic shoulder knowing he could feel it, "You spoil her worst than either of us and you know it," his smile could be felt against the cool metal.

There was a mechanical shifting noise as he shrugged. He heard it and always would, but knowing the two men he shared his life with took comfort in being held in his arms both metal and flesh made it easier to live with, "That's what big brothers do, Babe,"

Dick set the table smiling as Roy fussed over his baby sister. Thinking not for the first time what an amazing father he would make. Both he and Wally loved seeing him like this.

"Mommy says no cookies after ten," she pouted then a little smirk, "She almost Canary Cried Daddy's head off for sneaking me some,"

"Tell you what Queen Lee," Roy began as he set her plate before her along with a small bowl of sliced fruit, "You eat all your chicken veggie stir fry and you can have two cookies before your bubble bath," he winked.

"Wallaby is watching me tonight right," she ensured.

"You got it Queen Lee," Kid Flash blew her a kiss.

"Tim said he and Connor could sit tomorrow night," Dick offered the other two men. Then he twirled his fork on his plate, "Have you talked to Jay lately," he looked hopefully at Roy.

Taking his hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckles, "Yeah we're going on patrol together tonight, but he's not ready to talk to you or the Bat yet," he squeezed the hand sympathetically.

"Give him time Sweety," Wally took his other hand.

After Lian was bathed and tucked in they each read her a story from her Starwars series book. Roy was always last so Wally could speed Dick over to Bludhaven but they lingered at the door to the room that was made up just for her. Listening as he gave the most enthusiastic retelling Dick leaned back into Wally's arms waiting.

"Goodnight m'lady I love you so much," he kissed her head.

What they had been waiting for, "Yea but your heart is so big it has room for me and Wallaby and Dickiebird to live there forever," she beamed.

"Always," he nodded.


End file.
